400 Days in Quel'thalas
by Wolfboy184
Summary: Documentary-style fanfic of two human documentary makers in Quel'thalas. Based In-Part on VBS TV's Vice Guide to North Korea Narrated First Person by main character "Bo" who is "I". C sumary
1. 章 Brief Summary

**400 Days in Quel'thalas**章 0 Summary

This story is in-part based on the VBS documentary, _Vice Guide to North Korea_, and the narrating style is the same. The main character is the Shane Smith of this story.

Part one of VG2NK is here:

.tv/newsroom/vice-guide-to-north-korea-1-of-14

**I do not own anything by VBS and am not associated with VBS TV**. I credit this story to Shane Smith of VBS and give thanks for the inspiration to narrate like this and add to my imagined version of Blood Elves.

Blood Elves etc. [C] Blizzard.

I liked how Shane Smith talked throughout the movie and based this fanfic's narrating style on the VBS movie.

This documentary/National Geographic-style fanfic is narrated in first person by the main character, Bo (who is "I" throughout the story).

Bo and his partner, Amy, are documentary film makers who travel to Quel'thalas and endure 400 days and endure the life-threatening dangers of totalitarian Blood Elf society.

This story takes place 200 years following the defeat of Lich King Arthas (I'll call it the 4th War) and a revolution that replaced the Regent Lord with a dynasty that rules with an iron fist and controls every aspect of blood elves' lives.

Bo tells of the perils and horrors he endures and witnesses during the year he spends in Quel'thalas.

I will be adding chapters every now and then, please check back every now and then :D

Click for first chapter, and ENJOY!


	2. 章1: Dalaran and the Rouje Front DMZ

**400 Days in Quel'thalas **章**1**

_"QIFIROA, SIN'DOREI! D'BAAR ASHL'MEDO AL'DRASSILDU, TEL'KAR SIN'SCOTHAR!" _  
(English): _"Attention, Children of the Blood! Here is our Grand Magister and Commander, Tel'kar Sin'scothar!"_

_Blood Elf troops and civilians at the parade crowd __Silvermoon__City__'s Court of the Sun cheering and chanting and singing  
_

**Why Quel'thalas?**

Right after we finished our first project in Azeroth, people started spamming us. Quel'thalas. Why not go to Quel'thalas?

Because nobody knows anything about Quel'thalas. So we were fascinated by what we learned about it and tried for two years to get in, but couldn't; because the Silver Covenant won't let anybody in, they won't even let you have any contact whatsoever with the Blood Elves. Blood elves do not want anyone to corrupt their absolutely pure homogenus society that is ruled absolutely by their dictator, Telkar Sin'scothar, but they have a nasty reputation for their treatment of visitors they do let in. The biggest obstacle for anyone trying to get into Quel'thalas isn't even the Blood Elves, it's their biggest enemy, the Silver Covenant, a militant defector group that controls and keeps closed all possible access points, and do whatever it takes to keep everyone else separated from the blood elves.

We eventually got so frustrated we ended saying, well, we should at least go to the Rouje Front and put our foot in blood elf territory and at least see a little piece of Quel'thalas. The Rouje Front is the demilitarized zone between Azeroth and the small territory occupided by the Blood Elves on Dalaran Island. This is the confrontation point, the ends of the earth as some call it. Here, hatred seethes from the ground and resonates through the air accross the border between the Blood Elves and the Silver Covenant-led coalition of faction forces from all over Azeroth- Alliance, Horde, tribal, foreign- everyone.

**History- Why everyone hates Blood Elves so much**

Why does everyone hate the blood elves so mugh?

Well, after the 4th war, when Lick King Arthas was defeated, the blood elves had a revolution that changed their country into a brutal dictatorship. They cut all ties, and trade with the rest of Azeroth and remained secluded until they started the 5th war by invading Undercity and Dalaran.

The 5th War, was mainly the blood elves' attempt to take over Dalaran and eastern Lordaeron- the Plaguelands as the Horde calls it; and to take control of Dalaran. Right after the revolution that turned Quel'thalas from a constitutional monarchy into an absolute totalitarian dictatorship, Tyndistor Sinscothar, the first dictator, ordered the construction of a new Sunwell, and for that they needed a massive army of laborers and thousands the times of manpower available from blood elves assigned to work on the Sunwell. So Sin'scothar ordered the blood elf forces to take some equipment and kidnap workers from the apothecarium in Undercity- the Forsaken capital. So their death knights stormed their way into the city, mowed down thousands of undead Forsaken citizens; stole tons of equipment, kidnapped the apothecaries and alchemists and ported everything back to Quel'thalas, and created the new plague of undeath or the PuD-2 virus. That incident triggered the 5th war, and the blood elves and Forsaken fought over control of eastern Lordaeron. The blood elves threw the PuD-2 virus, turning millions of enemy troops into undead slaves and brought them back and forced them to work.

The Alliance and Horde backed the Forsaken and pushed the blood elves back to their own borders, while the Silver Covenant drove them out of Dalaran, but before they could successfuly push them off the island, the ceasefire was signed. The Blood Elves were allowed to keep the tip of Dalaran Island, have their own islands chained to it, have the Sunreaver Sanctuary- or what was left of it, and keep a 6X6 block section in the municaplity of Shemainus, 25 miles south east of the Capitol Fortress.

**Dalaran Islands, then and now**

Since the end of the 4th War, Dalaran has grown from a small floating island fortress into this widespread chain of floating islands. The main island, Dalaran Island, is now the size of Vancouver Island, with the capital fortress- the original city right in the center on top of a small mountain. There are now over 100 floating islands, big and small, hooked to Dalaran by chains made of enchanted eternium. The Blood Elves have their own island, that's Quel'Ilos, off to the side, hooked via chain and bridge off the north side of the main island, and they occupy an area of 900 blocks on the northern tip of Dalaran Island, that area being Quel'Ulanos. Surrounding the Ulanos district, is a three mile wide strip of open fields, minefields, booby traps, fences and barriers, and separating all that from the surrounding Kirin Tor area is a five block strip of old buildings that have been filled with cement and explosives. That section is called Blockade Bar, followed by a huge wall obscuring everything from KT citizens living on the island. Their separate island, Ilos, is hooked to their turf here, and connected via a bridge.

The Sunreavers' Sanctuary, is the Blood Elve's embassy in Dalaran and is only accessible to them via airship to their own platform on the backside of the Sanctuary, and only tiny little red pod-like aircraft are allowed to fly a certain path at a certain speed between the Sanctuary and their airfield on Ilos Island. There was a tunnel from Ulanos to the Sanctuary, but the Silver Covenant demolished it out of distrust for the Blood Elves.

All factions exercise air patrols around the blood elves' island and turf, making sure the podcraft are keeping in line with flight paths the KT has assigned them.

Every part of the blood elves' occupied area is within range of these gigantic energy cannons that can blast the hell out of anything, and the blood elves have a major buttload of cannons and heavy artillery on their own island and light weapons on their occupied part of Dalaran Island. The Rouge Front, the dmz separating Ulanos district from the rest of Dalaran Island is loaded with weapons pointing both ways.

Artillery of all kinds from all the factions in Azeroth from furbolg tribes to the mighty alliance and horde to the Steamwheedle Cartel and even foreign countries have provided weapons and a massive defence force. On top of that, you got foreign tanks and guns, and fighter craft waiting at the airfields behind the Rouge Front from. So from ctapults to massive heavy power staffs and spires, to tanks, cannons, and of course the blood elves have just as much artillery and a hell of alot more troops up here as at the dmz on the Lordaerus continent, their land border with the rest of Azeroth.

Blood Elves have dragonhawk fliers patrolling the airspace over their turf, escorting, or being escorted by flying mounts or fighter aircrafts of the Silver Covenant, Kirin Tor, Alliance and horde in the air surrounding all these islands.

And even up here, the blood elves have littered the Rouje Front with so many mines, that they even built invasion tunnels, digging their way through Dalaran Island to the underbelly of the capital fortress, where in less than a day, 500,000 blood elf troops could get into the core city and storm Violet Citadel, and the head centers of the Alliance and Horde. Now the Alliance intelligence agency SI:7, and seismic survey companies from around the world have detected a large number of these tunnels, and officials say there may even be more.

In the Rouje Front, a highway extends all the way through the farmland and demilitarized zone up to the border between KT and blood elf turf. Here, there are a small number of buildings where Azerothians and blood elves monitor the area and watch three huts that sit right on the border itself. Half of each hut is in Dalaran, the other half is in blood elf territory, but the KT call it Quel'thalas as well. These huts replace the original building where the ceasefire agreement ending the 5th War was signed.

And this hate-saturated blood-chilling cold-war scene has been going on for more than a century, and all it takes to kick-start the next war is throw a bottle in a blood elf's direction, and they will go on an all out blitz attack that will trigger the devastating war.

**Rouje Front - Dalaran's DMZ**

Getting to the Rouje Front isn't easy. It's a 5 hour drive from the air station, and you have to go through like 15 checkpoints, then you stop at a building that's just called 'Unified Square' and go through a Silver Covenant indoctrination session, where they tell you,

"Don't point, don't look at them, don't take pictures, no gestures of any sort. Don't do anything, we're only gonna be here for like 5 minutes..."

_"We're at Observation Tower Ijala, the last stop before going to the joint border security zone. This is the only place where tourists and civilians can get a good look over at the Blood Elves' territory over there, and you can see they've terraformed it quite a bit. The soil and plants are completely alien here. Over there is Pow Bridge, it's where the Blood Elves and the Kirin Tor exchanged prisoners after the ceasefire was signed. And beyond the canal below it is Ulanos, which is blood elf territory. This place is almost kind of like a show park, but just beyond the huge fence, you can see observation towers, and there you can see their cannons and missiles in the distance. If those things launch, it will only be a second before this spot is blown to kingdom come._

_In the distance, the blood elves have their observation tower, equipped with binoculars and telescopes so they can see us real nice. Over there is the display where people can put up signs, messages, pictures. Mostly it's messages of peace from local civilians, a lot of it is from people around Azeroth who went on a pilgrimmage here just so they could put up a sign or something, and all this is put up on high walls and billboards along Blockade Bar and on billboards by crews in the KT's side of the Rouge Front._

_Even blood elf refugees, defectors and outborns have sucked up the courage and come all the way out here against total fear just to write a message, of peace, or an insult, or some anti-Sin'scothar slogan in Thalassian writing on the walls or any visible surface. The Blood Elf guards on the other side have powerful telescopes so they see everything." _

You get off the bus and look around, and the guards are like, 'There's some Blood Elves. Now get back on the bus!' The guards like to get you good and scared.

**The "****Grenzübergang**" - Checkpoint Marien's Skorn

_"We're at the Grenzubergang now. This is one of the most dangerous places on the planet. They got about about a million Blood Elf troops just a hundred yards from here ready to storm their way here."_

The Grenzübergang is the famous title of the entire checkpoint area. The name stems from the formal title Grenzübergang Marien's Skorn-Cillion or GMSC for short. On the Dalaran side of the border, is Checkpoint Marien's Skorn- named after a Vrykul warrior-princess who led the Vrykul defences in Northrend, and on the other side of the demarcation line, is 'Trasnola Terroaine Cillion' which just means 'Confrontation Point' in Thalassian. That was supposed to be their border control building. No one really knows what the Blood Elves use it for now.

50 years after the 5th War, the Blood Elves were engaged in a peace process with Dalaran. The peace process would have allowed for some trade and travel, and this place right here was supposed to become the border crossing. On both sides, huge border control stations and inspection centers were constructed, and the 'Peaceway', the huge highway that runs through everything was built so that traffic going both ways would come through here. But then before the border could be opened up, Tyndistor Sin'scothar died and was succeeded by his son who reverted back to a war-like stance.

They let you into one of the treaty huts, and the hut is half in Dalaran, half in blood elf territory. They set it up so they could have talks, but its the only place in Azeroth where you can set foot in blood elf turf. This is as close as pretty much everybody will get to getting in any blood elf territory. And tourists are all spooked and amazed and mystified with wide open eyes and aghast remarks saying _'That's Quel'thalas!_' or _'I see BLOOD ELVES!_'

*chuckles* It's almost as if blood elves were just the topic of legend and when they see them literally face to face through a bulletproof window, they go apeshit, it's hilarious.

Troops of all factions are on duty here. You got Kirin Tor special forces, Alliance, Horde, Cenarion Circle, Silver Covenant, Ebon Blade, Argent Crusade, a few Forsaken, Wyrmrest Accord, Vrykuls from all over Northrend, then you got lesser tribes, furbolgs, murlocs, gnolls, even Sporeggar,

and if you know your history, you will be amazed at how the Na'aru and Kirin Tor united all of Azeroth and got everybody on the _'fuck the blood elves' _bandwagon. And it's because everybody knows that the Blood Elves want to destroy the entire country. They have a plague of undeath, they have weapons of mass destruction, they have the firepower to obliterate Azeroth a thousand times over. On top of the domestic coalition, the Kirin Tor diplomats have forged alliances with dozens of other countries including Maple World, Roika, and even Ivalice, which has more firepower than Quel'thalas and is what's keeping them from blowing us all to hell. And foreign troops are also stationed here on the Rouje Front and here at MarienSkworn ready to fight under the KT banner.

The border here is marked by three buildings called treaty huts. The larger one in the middle is the Green Hut, where the actual truce was signed, and then you got the two smaller ones on both sides. All three huts sit right on the border. So they let us in to look around. Five guards, and a death knight were covering the door opposite the one we came in. They were ready to attack if the blood elves tried to force their way in here.

_"So that rainbow elementium bar outside is the border?"_

_"Yes. Don't point sir. These blood elf guards outside are all on their periods at this time and any gesture make just might set them off or at least make one of them shit his pants." _

As we were walking around the room of the Treaty Hut, I was thinking, we HAVE to get into Quel'thalas.

Propaganda translation: "_ If the enemies so much as dare to invade the great land of Quel'thalas even a millimeter, our Red Guards, Sin'Death Army and Spirit Warrior armies will smite the aggressors mercilessly!"_


	3. 章2: To Quel'thalas

**400 Days in Quel'thalas ****章 2**

_"Quel'thalas is a totalitarian regime that is enslaving its population and arming itself with weapons of mass destruction. Kingdoms like these pose an ultimate evil. They threaten to destroy the peace-loving nations of Azeroth. The grand Alliance will not permit Azeroth's most dangerous regime to endanger us with their warlike agression and destructive weapons!"_ - King Wrynn III, at the A-14 summit, Stormwind.

**We're Going in!**

**Dalaran**

We tried to get in, but we couldn't. Everyone we talked to who had connections with Blood Elves was like, "Forget it. Don't even talk about it. Go away!"

We tried the Alliance consulate, the Horde House, the Sha'tar consulate, the Silver Covenant and Kirin Tor offices, and they all said no. Okay, we would have asked the Blood Elves ourselves, but there are two things preventing that:

First, is the Blood Elves only come out and use their office out here three times a year, usually when there's holiday events going on over in Quel'thalas.

Second, is that it's against the law to even say 'hello' to a blood elf without a permit from the Silver Covenant. You are required by law to get a permit saying you can talk to Blood Elves, and the Silver Covenant won't just hand them out. If you're caught by the guards talking to a blood elf without a permit, they will arrest you and throw you in the slammer. The Silver Covenant is in charge of overseeing any interaction between blood elves and everyone else, and they will allow not even a wave, gesture or eye contact being made. If a guard so much as sees you staring at a blood elf, they'll arrest you.

If you get busted, the penalty for first-time offence is five days in jail, and you have to pay a 50g fine. If you get caught a second time, it's two weeks behind bars and a 500g fine. If you get caught a third time, you are jailed for a whole month, slapped with a 5000g fine, and you get banned from Dalaran for a year. If you're a foreigner, it's a lifetime ban from Azeroth. That's how dead serious the high elves of the Silver Covenant are about not wanting anyone to interact with blood elves. Refugees and defectors who fled Quel'thalas must wear a tag at all times so as not to be mistaken as the enemy. You are allowed to speak to them as you would be with anyone else.

**The Silver Covenant**

The Silver Covenant is the militant wing of the Kirin Tor. They are responsible for security and law enforcement on the Dalaran Islands and all other territories occupied by the Kirin Tor. They write and enforce the laws that ensure peace and safety here. The KT do have a force of their own, but because the Silver Covenant is better equipped, the KT's forces act mainly as bodyguards for their leaders. The Silver Covenant is one of two independent faction of high elves that broke away from Quel'thalas during the third war over disagreements on methods of energy consumption. The other being the Scryers in Shattrath. All the way up to the end of the 4th war, the 'Covenant sided with the Alliance, and opposed the presence of the Sunreavers, especially after the revolution in Quel'thalas. During the 5th war, the Silver Covenant fought the Sunreavers, and demolished their sanctuary and drove them back all the way to the northern tip of Dalaran Island. Just before they could take out the remainind blood elves, the war ended, and they grudgingly signed the ceasefire and set up the Rouje Front border zone and MarienSkworn checkpoint. They grudgingly let the Sunreavers return to the Capital Fortress- that's the original old city, and rebuild their sanctuary. Now Sunreaver and Covenant soldiers stand on rooftops 24/7 staring eachother down.

The Covenant's relation with the Horde is neutral, they treat Horde civilians as anyone else, and authorize Horde military presence and put them on possible battlefields should the Blood Elves engage again. They also patrol Alliance cities and key points, and train their troops and, well anyone who wants to train at some form of fighting. Pretty much the most important thing anyone should know about the Silver Covenant is they will not tolerate any bullshit from anyone. Whatever you do in Dalaran, don't fuck with the Silver Covenant.

**Eventide District, Capital Fortress**

_"Okay, we just had a meeting with the Covenant officers. We got busted last night for talking to some blood elves. Because we're not even from Azeroth, they sat us down for three hours and gave us a crash course indoctrination on politics, diplomacy and why they don't want anyone talking to blood elves. Um, I tried to convince the officer to give us permits, and he said no, so we'll try tomorrow. The KT sentinels are watching, he said, because they are to keep Blood Elves from luring people over to the Sunreavers' Sanctuary. It's to prevent kidnapping and such. We got lucky, only a night in jail, no fine, they let us off with a warning. The officer said we're being watched and if we're caught again, we'll be deported. I think we're gonna take it easy and let this blow over for a bit." _

So we eventually began interviewing Blood Elf refugees who lived in Dalaran, because they defected, we are free to meet with them, and asked them about how to get to Quel'thalas, and they all looked at me like I was insane, but we met a few of them who told us where to go.

_"Just go to the Sin'Dorei Friendship Company, and bribe them, and then bribe the Kirin Tor, not the Covenant, and they will give you your permits while the SDFC makes arrangements with the Sunreavers to meet with you, and they will take you from there."_

**Sin'Dorei Friendship Company (SDFC)**

The SDFC is a front that poses as a friendship organisation that is really an invisible arm of the Sunreavers. The SDFC got in at the lest second after the 5th War and authorization of their presence in Dalaran is written in article 152 section 7 of the ceasefire agreement. Under the watchful eyes and frequent checks by the Silver Covenant, the SDFC pretends to promote friendship with the Blood Elves. They exchange letters between pen pals, who are really just SDFC members. They sell a limited selection of goods from Quel'thalas from pottery to art, and they act as a travel agency promoting tourism in Quel'thalas. Overall, they attempt to lure outsiders with their tourism and letter program, and try to lure refugees and defectors with promises of a full pardon (escaping Quel'thalas is treason), and so on. Rules from the ceasefire agreement make it very tricky for the Silver Covenant to deal with the SDFC, and aside from inspecting cargo going between the SDFC's building all the way to Checkpoint Marien, their options are limited. What they can do is detain people going to the SDFC before stepping within the 40-foot radius of the office.

the SDFC's primary role is to lure people inside where they are sometimes captured and smuggled back to Quel'thalas. Covenant officers arrest people they see coming out, interrogate them and issue fines or generic restraining orders, followed by the threat of imprisonment. We ran into the officers four times and each time we were driven halfway accross Dalaran Island and left at a hostel. As the SDFC makes people curious, it's too much time and effort for them to formally arrest, charge and punish everybody, so if they see you walking near that place, its, bam, into the police car and to the next town. But we were determined, and hid out in the district, and observing their patrol patterns. Eventually we made it into their no-go zone and

_*chucles*_ the high elf guards who nabbed us three times already were staring at us. We had big grins on our faces. One of them was like, "Wisen up and step back here! This is no laughing matter! You really have no respect for your own lives, do you?"

If they caught us, they probably would have taken us to Krasus Air Station and had us deported. And so we went inside. We got lucky...sort of.

When we got there explained that we were tourists and simply wanted to see the blood elf kingdom. In fact, right there on the spot, they gave us each the 15000g to pay the Alliance's exorbant preventative fee to get our permits to go there. The Silver Covenant will not write permits for anybody but the Alliance marshals, who forge the Silver Covenant's permits; will secretly sell you a permit for 15000g in to give someone a permit to go to Quel'Thalas. They secretly obtained the same permit cards the Covenant uses and make a crapload of money off this secret trade. 15,000 gold may be around $50,000 or more. You can go out and buy a nice car for that much money. The Silver Covenant officials weed out those who they think will be a cause for trouble or won't last long in Quel'thalas, and if you pass their psysical exam, you still have to have a damn good reason to go. But the Alliance marshals just take the fee, which the SDFC already gives you the money to pay.

When the SDFC gave us the money, they warned against walking off with it; that blood elf rogues were watching and would be following us until we bought the permits. If we attempted to leave Dalaran or walked into the Auction House the rogue would have killed us and taken back the money. We paid the officials and came back. The SDFC people- really deranged and happy-go-lucky men and women escorted us there and back. They had special passes based on the ceasefire treaty so the SC couldn't stop us, unless we suddenly bailed and ran away from them, then we all would have been arrested.

As we came back from the Alliance consulate, the SC officers checked our passes, and grudgingly let us through. After we were in their no-go zone, the blood elf rogue following us broke his stealth, startling the officers, and he gave them both the finger before ushering us inside. They looked pretty flustered, and it was actually pretty funny in a cynical way because really, the 'Covenant was looking out for us, keeping us from going into danger and we deliberately got past them. Now the 'Covenant uses rogues to stop people from getting to the SDFC. People get knocked out and wake up in the jail hospital with broken ankles or legs and officers saying to them, "That's what you get for your trespass. Let this be a good reminder never to go near that place again!"

As ordered by the regime, the SDFC members always film humans coming and going and staying here. The videos are used by their propaganda department to either make us look like monsters, or tamable animals.

**Into the hands of the Blood Elves**

_"Okay we're halfway through a lengthy meeting, um the guy talking to us is in the Sunreavers, he's going over the itinerary of the trip, and local laws, customs, traditions, oh, and he said that we're not just going on a dime tour, no, we're actually going to be there for 90 days!_

_"That's three whole months, no less. He said the reason why that is because they are sick of people coming, gawking at them for a week, pretending to be nice, then going home. People change- they are affected by different surroundings if there long enough, and that's what they want us to get out of it. _

_"He also said that we are required to learn and speak Thalassian, and not just speak it, but fluently. On top of that, we might have to take up their religion and worship the Sun, and all that. It's going to be fun sitting in a Blood Elf church...not. I'm actually having second thoughts about this; I mean before now, I thought we'd only be there for like two weeks, but now, 12 weeks... I guess we'll see when we get there." _

The SDFC took our passports and our money, and all of our other stuff we were told to leave it in lockers here at the office. After attending an endless party with the SDFC members- these really messed up humans, all of who had aqua-green colored hair, and either yellow or dark blue eyes, who just went on and on with big glazed smiles about how great Quel'thalas is and that we were headed 'for a paradise better than Heaven. They kept playing karaoke videos and music from Quel'thalas and showing us indoctrinal videos about how blood elves are opressed by the arrogant Silver Covenant and all that.' Then they go on as if they're high on ecstasy about how great their leader, Telkar Sin'scothar is and they went on preaching about their religion. The food we were served was not food at all. Just tofu. Dried, flavorless, textureless, inedible tofu. And while they're going nutz on stage, you're sitting there, eating your tofu, thinking, 'Ok, I've come to the mad house!'

After the party, wewent to bed thinking they would get us at 9am the next day. We also learned later that the blood elf rogues were watching us from their positions while stealthed- you couldn't see them, and they were a secret police or something like that.

At around 1 AM, there's a sharp knock on the door and then blood elves, not humans, came barging in, saying, 'Get up! Time to go!' Still half asleep we were taken up to the roof where there was a landing pad and a shiny red pod-like aircraft waiting for us. We were pushed on board and it was a ten minute flight to the Sunreavers' Sanctuary. They would have wanted to fly to Ilos- their own floating island, but that direct flight path was forbidden.

Halfway through the flight, we stopped at this tiny miniature floating island the size of a gas station. This is a small mobile checkpoint island that functions more like an aircraft as it has built in magic-powered hover motors. Since no Silver Covenant and Sunreaver member can be in the same place, these little checkpoint islands floating high above the rest of the floating islands are the only way the Silver Covenant can inspect transports flying between the SDFC building, and the Sunreaver Sanctuary. As the armistice rules dictate, only two adult blood elves and three children can be at the SDFC office at any given time, and the Silver Covenant ensures this by screening Blood Elves at the miniature checkpoint island.

The Silver Covenant owns and operates these checkstation islands, and will order anyone, including their own officers to pull over and land to be inspected. If you refuse to land or even respond, they WILL shoot you down. They don't give a fuck. You are instantly marked as hostile if you don't respond and obey their orders. First is a verbal warning, then they fire a warning shot from the cannon mounted to the islet, after that, you're done like dinner. That's how strict the Silver Covenant forces are if you are operating an aircraft around the Dalaran Islands, and if you fly towards blood elf airspace, they'll shoot you down before the Sunreavers will. They keep things good and tight. Even the Alliance and Kirin tor aircraft pilots won't dick around.

They looked at our permits and passports that the Sunreaver officer had, and I wondered if they'd still arrest us for deeking them earlier or if they'd tell the permits were fake and nab us, but they kept a stern face, stepped back, and waved the pod craft through.

Once we got to Sunreavers' Sanctuary via their own landing pad, We were forced to strip off our clothes and wear this green robe. It's got Thalassian letters stitched on the breast and side legs of the robes. In English it means 'extra-national' if I got my translating right. Second, we all had to drink this- Turbo Lax diarrhea potion. I never had to shit so hard in my whole life. They said they made us drink that was they didn't want us shitting out stools of human food into their toilets and stinking up the whole place.  
Dinner with the Sunreavers' was pretty much bread, and water. The food was saturated with magic- I could taste the mana on the food, it was almost a cross between what paint thinner and melting plastic. I never knew mana could taste so bad, and we had to force down the tainted food, apparently a mage or an alchemist altered it to 'cleanse our bodies' of all that fouls smell. I had a hell of a stomach ache that night. My stomach was coated with mana, and it felt like it was full of alcohol.

Next came the make over. We were latched to these chairs in what they called a barber shop and just went nuts working on our hair and faces to make us look good for when we actually went to Silvermoon. We had to drink these potions that pretty much caused us to shed all of our body hair except the head. Leg hair, armpit hair, chest hair, nose hair, even pubik hair. My co-worker, D, was force-fed another potion- this icky green stuff that was 95% microbes. The blood elf apothecary was able to remote-control these microbes in her body and used them to make her grow her hair long. D had short hair, and they made her drink so much of that stuff until her hair went down to her elbows. That elixir looked exactly like green goose shit. She was spelled by another causing her immune system to shut down for the process, and that made D weak and tired. She almost passed out after she got up from that. They cut and dyed our hair. The stuff they used made our heads itch, and it felt like bugs were on our heads digging into our scalps and no, no bugs, it was the acid burning through our skin. A healer priest was throwing heals spells on us , and accelerated cell growth is not a pleasant feeling.

We had to bathe in these shower rooms, and instead of it being a normal shower, we were blasted with hot water that smelled like ammonia, it was a water-ammonia mix as they said, then after we were cleaned, we were blasted with nearly boiling hot water to get all the ammonia off us.

We were put up in this plain hotel, simply plain walls, plain beds, everything colored red or yellow. There were no doors just thick curtains that were welded to the walls with arcane blasts from the blood elf mages.  
We tried to sleep that night, remembering the Sunreaver officer telling us at 4pm the next day it was time to head out.

5am the next morning, the curtains are de-welded from the wall, and like 10 blood elves came in. There were just 2 of us. I was woken up as they came in, but my co-worker, she was pricked and zapped with arcane sparks until she was out of bed standing with her back to the wall. Like parents or whatever, they ordered us in a loud unison voice to make the beds, and then they said the airship was ready, we were leaving NOW.

The Blood Elves don't use Krasus Landing. Instead they got their own platform on their own floating island Quel'Ilos'dris, which is chained to the city outside. From here we boarded these miniature red pod airships and were flown to the blood elves' bigger airfield on Ilos Island, and from there we passed through more scrutiny and were taken abord their giant red zepplin called the _Sin'Cygan_.

We got on the airship. It was packed- blood elves coming and going, and all that on all sorts of business. You're not allowed to bring anything into Quel'thalas. You can't bring ay sort of camera, no computer, no cellphone, no handphone, of course all electronics would be fried by the arcane radiation there. You can't bring writing materials, you can't bring books, or scrolls, not even a pack of poker cards. No food, no smokes, nothing. You can't even have your own jewellry! You can't even bring your own clothes, or even underwear. They make you wear their clothes instead. If you got piercings, the blood elves will take them out. If you have glasses or contact lens, they'll remove those too. To simply put it, absaolutely NOTHING will be allowed into Quel'thalas, not even what's in your digestive system. They'll force-feed you turbo-lax and make you shit and piss until your digestive system is empty from mouth to rear. That's how strict they are.

When you board the airship, you haveto write on a glass sheet and declare that you aren't bringing anything in, and if those Blood Elves find out you did bring something, God help your sorry ass.

We were flying from Dalaran to the airport outside Silvermoon in Quel'thalas, and you sit there, looking out the window, and as the zeppelin takes off, you're sitting there, peering out the window, watching Dalaran disappear behind you; it hits you: _'Oh shit. We're going to Quel'thalas!'_

And we were going there for 3 whole months with the intent of finding out about them, which you're not allowed to do; with the intent of making a documentary, which you're not allowed to do; with the sole purpose to see the kingdom in a bad light, and try and find grounds to criticize them in the future, which you're not allowed to do; this was absolutely terrifying. So from the first minute we got there, I was shit-scared.


	4. 章3: Arrival

**400 Days in Quel'thalas 章 3**

**Hello Angry Blood Elves!**

Translated transcript of propaganda radio clip from QT:

_"Under the guidance and command of the great Sin'scothar Dynasty, we Sin'dorei have reformed ourselves, rebuilt our kingdom, rebuilt the Sunwell, and made the biggest and best army in all of Azeroth. Research in apothecarism, alchemy, magic, sorctology_ (sorcery + technology) _and weapons development, and military training have lead to the development of the most powerful, efficient weapons and a master force of dedicated soldiers who will forever proudly defend and protect Quel'thalas from the tyranny and aggression of the Silver Covenant, Alliance and Horde._

_It is the responsibility of every Sin'dorei to defend the kingdom and our virtues and culture in the presence of extra-national scum from outside. As declared by the Sun, only humans have potential for understanding and peace and friendship with the Sin'dorei. Because they are brainwashed by the barbaric nature of primitive pseudo-intelligent races in Azeroth, Sin'dorei must well-guard human visitors privileged to visit Quel'thalas, and regard them with high handedness and iron will of all Sin'dorei in order for humans to open their eyes and minds to the wondrous culture and way of life of the Sin'dorei. They must and are trained and advised by our passionate and strong willed advisors and certified guides to practice discipline and devotion and expand their learning during their stay in Quel'thalas. Only through discipline will humans exercise their better virtues and accept the gift of wisdom from the Sun and the Sin'scothar dynasty..."_

The flight from Dalaran to Silvermoon was about 16 hours. For pretty much the whole entire flight, we sat rooted to our seats in the back of the zeppelin, with about eight stern-faced red guards staring us down. Amy and I weren't allowed to talk, not even whisper to each other. In fact, about an hour into the flight, they separated us, and to keep us occupied, they handed us these alphabet transliteration charts that translate Thalassian and Roman letters, so we could learn to read Thalassian words and learn what the letters sounded like. The Blood Elves made us read everything out loud over and over again for the whole flight.

I had to use the bathroom and I asked if I could. They all exploded in a fury and started screaming at me as if I just said some taboo profanity or mentioned an offensive topic. The minder, he, uh then says in English about 15 minutes after them screaming at us; 'never talk like that to us again,' and 'you need to be more polite, disgusting human,' and then he goes on about how selfish I am just for wanting to take a leak, and then he talks about how other humans were killed for a lesser offence. After they all calmed down, I thought, _'holy shit, you guys, all I wanted to do was take a leak, I wasn't talking shit about anything.'_ Of course I ended up pinching it near the end of the flight, and I was in pain ' cause I had to piss so bad, and so apparently there was a misunderstanding. I failed earlier to convey the message that I had to urinate, and they over-reacted the the fact that I was asking for something, or they purposely overlooked that part.

Then of course, this mage, angry blonde Blood Elf starts sneering and muttering non-stop in Thalassian, about how filthy he thought humans were. Release of waste is a bodily function in all organisms, including humans, of course they probably would have killed me if I stated that.

Blood Elves don't like to be corrected, or to lose face in any sort of discussion or argument. Their air of arrogance implies they are always right, no matter what, and refused to be challenged by a critical thinker, or even each other. Most of the flight, the blood elves watching me and Amy were screaming at each other in heated debates over how they wanted us to sit, or speak as we read the workbooks. Amy sneezed and was nearly flame-broiled by a fire mage for doing so. they sprayed her down with some sort of foul smelling sanitizer and argued for about two hours about killing her.

When we got off the zep at the airfield near Silvermoon, first thing we noticed was the sky was pink. That was because of this huge massive barrier of arcane and magnetic energy being projected above Quel'thalas like a giant sheild. On the outside it looks like a massive mirror bubble. Inside, it brakes down incoming sunlight, making the sky look pink.

When we got off, there was a large group of heavily armed blood elf guards. There were paladins, mages, warlocks and their hulking purple furry-looking voidwalker demons. Warriors had their swords drawn, and many others were holding back growling snarling dragonhawks. Most of them were armed not with wands and staves, but with guns. Blood Elves have been making buttloads of weapons since their revolution, and have made their own arcane-powered modified variations of pistols, machine guns, Uzis, Barettas, AK-47's, SA-80's, even the rapidfire weapons like the G11 machine gun which uses a computer chip. The distinct difference from blood elf weapons is that they are made from crimson stained metal, and the ammo used is arcane particles condensed into thick plasma, that's held in compact solid-like form by the magnetic features of the magazines and clips. As soon as we got off the air ship, they all cocked their guns and pointed their guns and Amy and I.

We were greeted by this tall, angry looking stern-faced woman who dyed her hair blue to indicate her authorization to speak to humans. She was the tour guide and minder and guard. She was accompanied by four others. Her name was Galtrow. We just call her Gal. Gal greeted us in an angry stern voice, saying, _'Welcome to Quel'thalas. You should be thankful for the honor of the privilege of being brought here. With the respect you showed to the officers of the Sunreavers, they valued your potential to learn and reform, as do we..." _

And then she goes on about how she heard on the phone of how rotten we were on the flight out here, *chuckles* and that we are in need of some serious discipline, and that she and her sisters would be more than happy to 'guide' us through it. She was barking at us in a military-like tone, as if scolding new recruits to a military school or yelling at bad kids. She's all like 'you little shits should be ashamed of yourselves for your behavioral problems onboard the air ship and of course the ultimate offense of asking for something.

**Hyperoxia and Arcane Sickess: BAD impression.**

Then at that point, Amy and I began to feel really dizzy. Amy first, and she was starting to wobble, and Gal started shouting at her all like 'HEY why the hell are you doing that? and so on, and then I began to feel it. We got real dizzy, while trying to stand at attention, with Blood Elves pointing their weapons at us and this angry woman just screaming in her deep loud ear-shattering voice, and my ears started ringing, and we started coughing, and our muscles and lips began twitching and shit, and at first I had no idea why and then it hit me:

we were breathing air that had hundreds of times more oxygen gas than what we were meant to breathe. As you breathe in oxygen that is many times more than what your blood cells can carry, your body slowly starts to overload, and it really messes you up. Excessive levels of even oxygen- the gas we breath to life, are toxic, and you can die from it. The illness following exposure to too much oxygen is called hyperoxia.

Amy and I were having a hardon case of hyperoxia. It's symptoms are nausea, coughing, tunnel vision, blindness, muscle twitching, convulsing, seizures, violent puking and it really screws your system. The atmosphere in Quel'thalas is a lot different than outside. It's thicker air, measuring up to 800 kPA, 3% nitrogen, and 15% of other compound gases including fluorides, and the rest is pure oxygen. We were breathing about over 100X the safe limit of oxygen gas, and believe it or not, excess amounts of oxygen gas, the same thing we need to live, is extremely dangerous in amounts higher than what we normally breathe. We got sick real fast, and instead of thinking, 'oh shit, the oxygen right, let's give them a potion and make them better' the blood elves watching us were more like, 'Those humans are so disgustingly offensive! How rude'

I mean being sick with hyperoxia, and radiation sickness from arcane radiation, and the suffering...to them, allowing yourself to suffer and not holding your own composure is the same offense as masturbating in public. The look of outrage on their faces was baffling to us. They were offended by our biological reaction to the atmosphere in Quel'thalas. They wanted to kill us right there on the spot, and thank God oour tourguide Gal knew something about this, even though she was pissed like you wouldn't believe with me and Amy.

And of course, we were already falling ill from the exposure to arcane radiation from the environment and from the blast of radiation coming from the Sunwell even though it was 250 miles away. We were coughing, gagging. Amy started to go blind and was panicking, and sweating like crazy, and then we started coughing up blood. Gal flipped out. She reached back, and slapped me upside the face so hard, it felt like I just got smoked in the face with a red hot baking tray. She grabs Amy by the throat, and is shouting at her,

"_Stop this now you insolent little shit. How dare you! STOP IT NOW!"_ , and she just slaps her harder than she did me.

Apparently blood elves think we can control our symptoms when we're sick. They sure as hell can, and decided we were literally doing this on purpose. A healer was close by and said something to her in Thalassian and she had us taken -marched at gunpoint- inside this weird building where they had this customs checkpoint set up. They forced us to keep talking all the way and it got really bad and painful, and that was our first of many fear-trips where we thought. holy shit, we're gonna die.

Of course the blood elves with held the potions from us and forced us to keep our composure and we did, I don't know how. they made us stand in this room for what seemed like hours before giving us the elixirs and potions that protected us from the oxygen and arcane.

The first was an oxy-potion. It breaks down oxygen gas and mixes it with other molecules that we exhale or pissed out later, reducing the oxygen we breathed in to a safe amount, and it protected our lungs as well. The other was an arcane absorbtion potion, and of course, we needed a third one that protected us from fluorine exhalant- blood elves breathe out ozone and elemental fluorine gas and that shit is highly toxic.

**Alien Environment and Ecosystem**

Mammals in Quel'thalas inhale oxygen and exhale ozone. Fluorine comes as a nutrient from the food they eat and is exhaled. Biology and pretty much the entire ecosystem in Quel'thalas is different; the whole kingdom has been under this massive climate control system for thousands of years, and life inside the arco-magnetic shield has changed dramatically, both naturally and with the introduction of various chemicals and magic by Blood Elves. Many plants and animals have been genetically modified, and recently, many weird looking plants and animals in the experimental zones have been produced from synthetic bacteria. Even though everybody outside hates Quel'thalas, they all hope to God that the climate control system there never craps out or fails, because if it did, the environmental catastrophe and the long term effects would be no less than absolutely devastating.

After they gave Amy and I the elixirs we needed to be safe from excess oxygen gas, and arcane radiation, they broke out the needles and as ordered by Gal gave us all these vaccines. Right after we began to feel dead tired and just wanted to sleep, and Gal wouldn't let us and sparked us so many times to keep us awake and alert. Amy was almost losing it and I was worried about her, but before she freaked out, she managed to keep herself together and my concern is if she can hold it in for an entire 3 months.

**Forbidden to be Human**

While scolding us simple for the taboo criminal offense of being human. Gal lectured us for hours on how we were supposed to behave as Blood Elves and she went on and and on of how we didn't become fluent in Thalassian before coming here and all that. Then she went on to describe in graphic detail of what happens to undead slaves, and how we could be killed and risen by their apothecaries as undead slaves and face an eternity of hard labor, torture, pain and suffering if so so much as exercised any spoken word or form of body language that could be remotely thought as of disregard for everything in and about Quel'thalas, say for example expressing that we needed sleep, or even getting sick. In short, Gal laid out her expectations and expectations by the government of us to simply no longer be human. We were required to think, talk, act, and behave exactly like Blood Elves. There was no room for us to be human, whatsoever. She even discouraged thinking in English and wanted us to run all our thoughts through our brains in Thalassian. We were going to be forced to learn the language anyway.

I think at that point the only good news I heard was that Gal's aides, the other two angry blue-haired blood elves, were going to be filming us for the duration of our trip. I pondered before on how we were going to do that, and now that part was made easy. And nerve wracking, since Gal and her aides, Telithvia and Achien, were going to be filming us 90% of the time, while working or sitting through Thalassian-second-language- TSL; or getting grilled by Gal or other Blood Elves for not living to the insane ridiculously high standards of conformity upheld here. They had their laws and regulations extended all the way down to how a Blood Elf walked. How you lie on your bed, how you eat with what cutlery, how you read, and even so much as moving your eyes.

They were going to make a documentary about us, she said it would be on how Quel'thalas' "tourism" industry (more like a reform program for visitors) would adapt humans to life here, reform them, and send them back instilled with the wisdom and knowledge of the Blood Elves. When Gal said that, I wondered if I risked death by asking her at the end of the visit if we could get a copy of this movie too.


	5. 章4: Church of the Sun

**400 Days in Quel'thalas 章 4**

**A fuda taithon onne elwy anu Belore! Mendil d'anu Sin'scothar! **

Propaganda translation:

_"All children of the blood among all creatures are the Sun's gift to the world. In respect to our creator, the Sin'dorei have built shrines, temples, and grand halls dedicated to the Sun. At each of these consecrated establishments, Sin'dorei will take fellowship with the enlightened and each other as they reach out to the Sun, and our ancestors on these holy grounds. The Grand Temple of the Sun is the largest, and most beautiful hall all of Quel'thalas has ever seen. It can be seen as far as twenty miles. Mountains do not compare to the marvel and piety of this grand fortress nor its occupants who work day and night to keep all Sin'dorei one with the Sun._

_To ensure the peace and piety, the Sin'dorei are always being watched over by the red guards, Sin' Death Army, the holy paladins, and by the Sun's spirit fighters in the Aklaeros, such as the Teradi'Sisko, the Sun's great crusading sisters who maintain a constant vigilant patrol over their fellow Sin'dorei, and will mete out the Sun's holy word and wrath on Sin'dorei who fall astray of the teachings of the Sun, and the Sin'scothar Dynasty..."_

After we left the air station, all messed up from breathing too much oxygen, soaking up arcane rays, popping elixir pills and being jabbed with like 50 vaccine needles, the blood elves took us in this hovering crystal car all the way from Silvermoon on a six hour road trip. We arrived in the evening at their temple of the sun. The grand one was just outside Silvermoon, but the priests accompanying us said we were too dirty and impure to be anywhere near there so they drive us for hundreds of miles through the country side. They had us blindfolded for the whole way there, and Gal was explaining to us how we didn't deserve to see the marvel of Quel'thalas just yet.

When we got there, our minders pulled us out of the car, still blindfolded and took us into this religious temple, and put us in this room and had us kneel on our knees in silence, and they kept barking words of prayer at us, and we repeated as instructed. This went on for hours. Paladins were watching us, ready to smash our heads in if we got sleepy, etc.

We sat there in front of this gigantic altar of some angel-like entity that was a cross between Angemon and Kael'thas Sunstrider, repeating words, citing whole phrases, all in Thalassian, not that we knew what we were talking about and rehearsing this big oath of loyalty and piety they had us recite later. Other blood elves coming and going sat in this meditation room, often sitting in silence. Then a priest or somebody would come in and shout the words, "Laulaa'virsi' and everyone would start singing.

Amy and I were beyond dead tired from that point on, and to keep us awake and singing and praying out loud, they sparked us a little, just a pinch of searing pain.

Then after what seemed like forever, we memorized this long oath of loyalty, we each recited it to some priest and they removed our blindfolds. Next came the 'baptizing'- we were stripped naked and submerged in this glowing radioactive liquid that tasted and reeked worse than ammonia, and forced to lie flat on these ceramic boards and tied down. It was really freaky. I thought we were gonna be killed as sacrifices or something, and next, we were beamed by these columns of blinding light, brighter than the Sun for a good minute, and it hurt like hell from head to toe, and after, we were sunburned.

After the sun burning, they put heavy robes on us and forced us to our knees in front of the high priest of that church and cited some other oath, while getting sparked in the ass at the same time. Next, they force us to drink these vials of this nasty stuff that tasted like Buckley's cough medicine and Tabasco hot sauce and before we could react to the intense burning sensation of the spices, I passed out.

Next came a shitload of dreams all mixed together, most of them nightmares of blood elves killing us, and even though Gal, our tour guide, explained to us what happens to those made into undead slaves, some blood elf psychic implanted a horrendous nightmare of the process. It started out with blood elves killing us with swords and spells, then some sort of blood-draining/ mummification process and then being pumped full of these chemicals and mixtures, and I thought this was for real, I mean they made it so painfully realistic the nightmare of being killed and converted into undead. and we got a nightmarish glimpse of what its like to be undead everyday, doing hard labor, and subject to the pain and agony of being tortured and being ripped apart, and still not dying for good. It was a terrifying trip and I knew that blood elves, I don't know, warlocks, or shadow priests, or maybe apothecaries or alchemists through whatever means were hacking into my brain, and literally tearing my mind apart, ripping off the strips to the core that make you you. It was not at all fun, and I hope never to go through that again.

I woke up from that nightmare, paralyzed as they injected me with shit while I was sleeping. I was blind, couldn't see, scared shit less like you wouldn't believe, and I hear Gal's voice whisper in my ear in Thalassian, about that's what would happen for real if we broke our oath of loyalty to the regime and the Sun. I heard Amy crying, and a priest leaning over her with another large needle, and I cringed when I heard the priest clamp her mouth and muffle her scream.

Again we were put to sleep with no nightmares this time, and when we woke up, blood elves were all happy saying we had been 'purified'. Being horribly psionically violated was more like it. So, of course, I'm woken up by Gal literally grabbing me by the arm and pulling me out of the mat I was on, till I was standing on my feet, same with Amy, and we were back in our green extra-national robes again, and they hurried us out to the car. On the way out, right when we got outside, our guards forced us to get down on our knees and pray and thank the Sun for the ultimate privilege of being in Quel'thalas and seeing the glory of everything and everyone here. We were still discombobulated from the whole ordeal, and it took a massive headache from a warlock's spell and fear of undeath to put us right and do the prayers properly.

And with that, having being mentally bent- I was bent, Amy on the other hand was broken, her spirit broken and literally put through a blender, we got into the car and as Gal said it, we had been graced by the Sun and deemed fit to be here in their country.


	6. 章5: Citizenship

**400 Days in Quel'thalas 章 5**

**Neore Oth Jael! Humans are Rats!**

[Translated propaganda] _"Humans are the great failing of a species creation by the Great Sun. As they evolved from rodents, humans began to immerse themselves in the scum left from the elemental blights of the planet and became exposed to the primitive way of life of other beings restricted to the very fringes of sentience. As they evolved, they adopted pseudo intelligence from other species and failed the Sun's wishes to become a grand species that would one day at the Sun's will evolve into Sin'dorei and join us in Quel'thalas. The Sun is angry with humans and has called upon the Sin'dorei to punish humans by whatever means necessary. _

_However, there are few humans who still seek the Sun's greatness, and they must be guided in all strictness by the Sin'dorei in order to earn back the grace of the Sun. As for the others, the Sun has instructed the Sin'dorei that humans are animals in disguise and to be used as a resource..."_

After the religious psi-washing, the first thing the blood elves put us through was a long, endless indoctrination of their anti-human ideology and laws, and there is so much that they wrote thousands of books of anti-human propaganda, ranging in topics from how despicable we are to how to treat us like slaves and so on. There are even blood elf scholars whose position is based on the sole purpose of how to regard human visitors.

This crash course lasted literally six weeks, and tied in with the Thalassian-second-language classes, and included field tips to the industrial areas where humans are raised and butchered like livestock.

Humans are inferior to blood elves. We are looked upon the same way as rats wallowing in their own shit. They like to think humans are lowly creatures who will steal, rape, destroy things, kill people, etc. They even accuse us of producing the plague of undeath and creating the Scourge, they literally think we were hosts to that virus. Humans deserve no respect whatsoever, and it gets worse than that.

Humans are good for use as slaves-living and undead, pets, torture subjects, target practice dummies, test subjects, and even food. Gal, who explained all of this in English and her loud, barking manner described in detail and showed us pictures and video clips of pretty much their best kept secrets, and they weren't the slightest bit concerned of this getting out, because the mentality is not at all like

oh shit, we're enslaving them, torturing them, and eating them for breakfast, lunch and dinner. If this gets out, we're in "trouble"

They have no shame in what they do to us, whatsoever, in fact they see torturing and killing humans as a good thing- they're punishing us for being so dirty, etc, and we are pretty much a huge source of labor, food, and materials. They have no shame whatsoever.

Of course, the catching and smuggling of humans into Quel'thalas by blood elf rogues has gone down since it is causing diplomatic trouble with the other factions of Azeroth, so they have created this massive industry where humans are kept as cattle from birth do death. And to make it worse, Gal even took us out to these nightmarish places around the country- this massive building called Kal'Ysos where humans were born and raised to be used as livestock- and it's not even born. Somehow the blood elves have advanced their technology to the point where they built these machines that act as artificial wombs. r

**Neore. Ni'eleshme'dur miand! Human. It's what's for dinner**.

[Translated video script]_"Humans are always a constant threat if not monitored closely, but when a Sin'dorei is always vigilant with humans, they can be very valuable as not only a servitor or pet, but also as a resource of food and essences vital for use by farms and healers and for the benefit for all Sin'dorei. The Holy Sun commands all Sin'dorei to make well use of humans as they had failed the Sun in their existence."_

Years ago many of these places were built and used for Tyndistor' Sin'scothar's massive reproduction program that boosted the blood elf population from 80,000 to over 1.4 billion in a matter of 50 years, and as the numbers were levelled off, reproduction plants were either shut down, or converted to livestock farms and slaughter plants.

In these massive reproduction machines, humans are grown from embryo to full adult form in a tank of nasty goop before being taken out and thrown in these huge pens to slump around; their minds as empty as that of a newborn baby. Blood Elf scientists and workers have already decoded the genetic structure and spliced genes here and there and literally re-designed the human body, to a limit but still. We were even given a tour of this hellhole.

The process is pretty much similar to what happens to chickens and cows, and it's like that shit you see in videos smuggled out from American slaughter plants by PETA showing the gore and torture and the conditions. It starts out, a human is taken from the pen, egg and sperm are extracted, human is either killed or thrown back in the pen, Egg and sperm are mixed in a vial and then placed in the goop tank, and literally in just a week a full adult human is grown. That goopshit is the liquefied remnants of the dead humans, or blood elves, whichever that the new human is fed. When its time, a worker opens up the chamber, and using a choke chain, lifts the human up out to be inspected. Then he is flushed down this tube and winds up in the pen to flop around. This is the general production place and here they take orders for either foodstock, or slavestock, or pets, and the process varies from there. Even the apothecaries take large orders of livestock to make undead slaves. They do this because now most blood elves comply with state and religious law, so numbers of condemned have dwindled, along with captives brought in by their rogues, it's been difficult lately for blood elf rogues to keep up the smuggling, and very costly, so the apothecaries have turned to livestock production facilities for new slaves.

For slave orders, the humans are taken and hooked up to these arcane computers and are programmed for basic body + handling movements, and Thalassian language, then they are shipped off to the apothecarium to be converted into undead. Undead slaves last much longer than living slaves.

For pet orders, same thing, only they are removed from the goop tank before they reach adult form, programmed with basic language and movement, and sold to, I guess, pet and live slave markets.

For food orders, it's the worst. Humans here are fed flesh of dead humans or that goop shit. They flop their way to these troughs and eat like pigs because they don't know any better. Like animals, they piss and shit everywhere and the whole pen is blasted with an arcane combusting agent to destroy the feces. Depending on orders, they will be fed other food such as this black jello-like matter, or by-products from crops elsewhere.

There is also a torture like process to boot for humans needed as food. Blood Elves believe the more pain and agony they go through, the more adrenaline they get, the better the finished product tastes.

Gal and the other blood elves forced Amy and I to watch this horrid show. We were there when 50 humans were taken for a food order. Blood elf workers armed with staves, wands, and arcane prodders started sparking and using the curse of agony on them to get them to move, and they had an arcane powered tiny bulldozer machine that shoved them out of the pen and they were herded down these ramps, and packed into these huge airtight bags and tossed into a giant cauldron of boiling water. The blood elf workers' reaction to their screams of agony was they simply wore earplugs. We also witnessed a bunch of livestock shoved into this giant grinder machine, and the sound of them being shredded up was so gross, I still have nightmares about it. Of course from there on what's left is carried down on a huge conveyor belt and they are made into whatever product is ordered. The worst thing I saw was 20 stripped to the bone while still alive. All the parts were, uh, to be shipped off to another place where medical products were made from humans.

Blood elf workers get really sadistic and gleeful from their job, and will often torture and beat the livestock, and they enjoy doing this and keeping the others cowering in fear.

When we were there, they had produced from human meat a kind of pate of which after the tour, the supervisor hosted a lunch, and to avoid winding up as food, Amy and I forced straight faces as we ate that. The tour was perhaps one of my most haunting memories of Quel'thalas, but it was only a sign of the most fucked up horrid things to come.

The reproduction plants that are used for blood elves are entirely separate. Blood elves are only mass produced like this when the government orders a population boost, say for the military, or to fill up a new city, etc. When a massive population boost is ordered, the livestock production places are converted to blood elf production.

Blood elf production is very different. To them, it's a reproduction means authorized by the Sun so new blood elves aren't tortured. Gal told us of how there's a blood elf meat market, but there's enough criminals to suffice as a reliable supply. They are programmed as adults, and well, to make it short, stick an egg and sperm in the goop tank, with goop made from other foods, program their minds while they are in, configure muscle growth, reflex ability, and as soon as the tank opens, you got combat-ready soldiers, or instantly skilled warlocks and mages.

After we left Qal'Ysos, we went back to the bible college where they were teaching us the anti-human doctrines; Gal explained to us the treatment concerning visitors. Now, because we were 'visiting,' the state doctrine says we were delivered by the Sun, and Gal was expected to make good on converting us to the religion, etc.

**A Rara Isdadie'lo taithon ONNE! Thou Shall Learn to be PURE!**

_"Humans are a failure to the Sun. To best encourage a human to adopt the ways of the Sin'dorei, it is effective to show to them the fate they may face if they fail to obey the commands of their minders, or commit the treasonous acts of rejecting Sin'dorei teachings by any means. All humans who the Sun delivers to Quel'thalas must be shown the divine punishment in order to best deter them from the slightest insolence. Only then can they effectively learn the ways of the Sin'dorei and serve their masters well."_

We were part of this project that had been ordered by Queen Kokain Sin'scothar, to have humans who would be well immersed in blood elf society and culture, religion, and law, views and values, and who the regime hoped could serve as human representatives of the Blood Elf kingdom, and make the blood elves look good, since everybody else in Azeroth sees them as these vile hate-mongering monsters.

Of course, if we screwed up, freaked out, went insane, or rejected anything, we would face an eternity of undead slavery.

Of course over the weeks of touring these slaughter plants, and storage places where humans were frozen in ozone ice, and going to the Sun temple in the mornings and evenings, along with being sprayed with ammonium solutions and being forced to drink all kinds of nasty-ass concoctions, this all intensified.

The Blood Elves weren't the least bit concerned about the thought that we just might get out and inform outside authorities. They delighted in showing what they do to humans, and often tour guides hoped we would screw up so they could kill us.

Gal knew that Amy and I were in some kind of survival mode of self repression to keep ourselves from going fucking nuts here, and so one day we were uh, praying by the altar with the nuns and monks, she and the other two guards come up, and started kicking the crap out of both of us, for no reason, and began shooting us with arcane sparks and brutalizing us with their magic, out of frustration knowing we were just mentally tanking through our tour through hell.

But she couldn't convince the other Blood Elves who were optimistic, and enlightened at how we were conforming. At the temples, we had already perfected going through the motions, and this was Amy's outlet, she'd cry and scream and go just nuts while reciting Thalassian scripture passages and begging to be touched by the Sun, of course in side her mind she was really screaming, "oh God, get me the fuck out of this hellhole!" That's how she was coping, and she would just go absolutely insane at the altar, and since she was an actor in independent films before coming to Java Peppers TV, she successfully pulled off the act, and forcing herself to smile, fooling all the blood elves. They thought she was converting on all counts and even the high priestess wrote a letter to some higher-up expressing her optimism that Amy would become a good human rep or Quel'thalas.

Then again I worried that she was going to end up that way through sheer insanity. But then Amy signalled to me, by scratching her ear- that being a secret 'all good' signal between us- that she was fine.

After the end of our first month, we passed a very intense purity test held by a high priest, and we both passed. We recited Thalassian scripts for well over five hours straight, and recited the passage version of the anti-human doctrine, and how we were to conform to their ways, and all that.

After passing, the religious people deemed us worthy to live in Quel'thalas, and marked us with a tattoo of the religious symbol, it was a Sun symbol with a double x-cross. I got it on my left hand, you can see it here, but Amy, they tattooed it to her face, it covers her whole right cheek from her eye to her jaw.

She did not like it, but faked her thanks.

The whole experience no doubt had its intended effects, to grind us down, and do enough damage to break our spirits, and well of all the scarring, they did a good job. Now we were ready to join blood elf society as human servitors.

**Belore's Grace: Quel'thalas Citizenship **

After weeks of gruelling torture, rigorous non-stop indoctrination, religious psi-washing, we had passed the ultimate purity test that Galtrow said hardly any human passed before; the blood elves became less aggressive with us, but still remained stern and warned us we could be killed for even breathing the wrong way. The difference was that we had gone up past a point where we would have to commit a crime to be deserving of punishment; not that so much as blinking at the wrong time wouldn't negate the change in our status.

The next day, Gal and her guards took us to an office at this place in the small town of Inle, where a high official and a priest conducted the swearing-in; the oath of allegiance to the Sin'scothar regime and all blood elves, and so on. We had been memorizing everything for over a month, and we- we recited everything perfectly, not that having a death knight in the room watching us, waiting for us to stutter made it any easier.

Also at the same time, we were ordered to forget our own names and the town official assigned us new names. We were both named Sen. The town official also ordered to have our memories erased, since just knowing of our past existence deemed us to be too filthy to be granted servitorship. Amy and I almost panicked, and the death knight drew his sword, and we both froze. Then he had us bound in ice chains and we were taken away. That was, I guess, the second most terrifying moment as the DK's dragged us away, freezing us up so we couldn't move.

I thought that was it and the DK's were going to make us into undead slaves, and we did end up at the apothecarium and were tied down to the table. The alchemists injected us with numerous chemicals and I remember passing out. Much later, we were told that we had been injected with concoctions and blights not to make us into undead, but 'cleansed' our bodies of potential pathogens and caused controlled mutations in our bodies. It was to prevent the release of pathogens that could cause a disruption in the biological environment.

When I woke up, I couldn't remember a thing about myself or my past life. Just nothing but knowing how to obey the Sun and the Blood Elves. After being brought back; our bodies wracked by the process, we were made to swear an oath of loyalty to the regime, the state, and the Sun. We also had to recite a passage of renunciation of any human ways, behavior or of past allegiances prior to coming to Quel'thalas. We went through the whole swearing-in process again so the town official would know the memory erasure process and bio-cleansing worked.

We weren't exactly granted citizenship because that's for Blood Elves only, although a vey few lucky returning outborns just might get though. Instead we were issued 'servitorship' a status saying we were formally allowed to exist inside Quel'thalas in the service of those Blood Elves who personally owned us as their pets or slaves.

Now, the mark of status, this visa, was the tattoo of the Rose Blood, a common flower in Quel'thalas. Out of concern for causing offense, the tattoos were inked on the backs of our ears.

After the initial ceremony, the town official lectured us for an hour on how we had been welcomed and of the expectations of us, and he laid out rules.

We were forbidden from talking to blood elves, talking freely on our own, speaking any language other than Thalassian; that being English. We weren't allowed to talk to each other or other humans. We weren't allowed talk to undead slaves unless working a job together, and any words exchanged were to be about the job only. We were forbidden to wear anything except the green robe.

We were required to actively obey every single order from our owners without question or attitude, etc.

In fact, they were free to do do us whatever they damn well pleased, of course blood elves engaging in romantic or sexual acts with blood elves were put to death. Same with humans. No human-on-human action, or human-undead or undead-undead. So much as touching another person warranted a brutal execution.

Basically, we had no rights or freedoms, we had no legal voice, in fact we were told that if any blood elf so much as pointed at us, the guards would cut out our vocal cords.

We were still slaves, no matter what they said. In fact we were still less than undead blood elves. Looking back, I am actually thankful that I could not remember my past life, because without it, my perspective on my life as a human slave in Quel'thalas wasn't as bad as it would have been. If I had all my memory at this point, I would have had a complete mental meltdown.


	7. 章6: Working & Living here

**400 Days in Quel'thalas**** 章 6**

Translated transcript from propaganda radio:

"_After humans are granted servitorship in the kingdom of Quel'thalas, they are put to work in a place where they will be most efficient and productive. Sometimes they work with undead elves to learn valuable skills and work ethic. Here they will learn to work better and faster than undead elves. Praise be to the Sun!"_

**Tionsluran'onase! A'taithon shorel onneise ni! **

**Industrial labor! You'll be good at it! **

After the swearing in ceremony and getting the barely-approval glance from their death knights and paladins, the blood elves drove us to a huge construction site out of town. They were building like a gigantic factory that could swallow an entire town. We ended up doing heavy menial labor in the mud with all these undead slaves, and that was gruesome. Humans, blood elves, all undead. Their limbs were falling off, bodies falling apart, and the look of sorrow, and agony on their faces. Blood elf supervisors and arcane mechanicals patrolled the work site. They didn't care so much about the living blood elf workers but they were constantly beating on undead slaves. Mages and warlocks especially were getting kicks by setting them on fire or blasting them with shards of ice or shadow bolts while we were down in there working in the muck with the slaves, from helping them carry heavy beams and materials to various places around the work site. The blood elf supervisors glared at us the whole time, along with the mana-less elves that their whole society shuns, and they would yell and scream at us and give a beating if they felt like it.

We laboured with undead slaves for months, and often we ran out of the elixirs that protected us from the oxygen and arcane, and we got sick a lot of the times, and the blood elves would just watch us suffer, and then spark us with magic bolts as if to teach us discipline, and eventually our minders would find us and make us drink the nasty stuff so we could get back to work.

Working with undead slaves is the lowest job you can have in Quel'thalas. Blood Elves who are born into the lowest rank of society here will always have undead slaves- not as inferiors to order around but who are their co-workers and equals. Sometimes, even undead slaves will supervise them and order them around. In fact, they rank so low that other blood elves will kill them if they so much as look in their direction. So for these lower class people, the only friends they can have o are the undead slaves, and that's when the guards aren't looking. The only difference is that blood elves in this class will have some rare opportunity to earn their way to a higher rank. People in this rung of blood elf society, including humans, are at the same level as slaves as treated by everyone else. Of course they are not allowed to speak to slaves at work unless they are allowed to by a supervisor or a guard.

Working with undead slaves is not pleasant or fun. They operate in fear. They live in fear, and they work in fear. Undead slaves are even terrified by their Living co-workers, whom are forcefully taught to be friends with undead slaves, and of course they will cooperate together while at work, but off work hours, undead slaves will avoid Living blood elf co-workers and exclude them, since they know the living blood elves that rank with them would be forced to report on them often.

What was ironic and horrific about the whole thing is that the gigantic factory we were building was going to be a massive apothecarium of some sort. The undead slaves I worked with told me that based on the layout of the project, and the types of slaves and servitors they had there, the Blood Elves were constructing a facility where humans, or blood elves would be manufactured, Something about genetic modification but the slaves told me nothing beyond that. They called such a place a neore gyartluran tionstedas or NGT.

When I was there, we were in the middle of excavating over an entire cubic mile of dirt, and rock. Miners were also down here with their crews of workers and slaves harvesting minerals from the earth we all dug up. Work site safety standards are non-existent here. People, living and undead get injured or break arms, legs, feet, their backs, and if you go up to seek help, the guards will give you a painful lesson on what happens to those who slack off.

Some undead slaves seem to have this protective instinct over their Living co-workers if they know and trust them well, be it humans or blood elves. Those supervising love to torture the living since they cry out more in agony, and when a death knight is on site, the number of Living blood elves goes down, simply for the crime of looking at a Blood Elf who is higher than you on the social scale. So while working in the pits, this undead elf slave, Minera was telling me and other living blood elves how to work, how to stand, when to speak, when not to speak. She's always like, 'keep your head down! Don't look at them, don't even look at their mind slaves!' Minera and her friends watched over us simply because she didn't want us to be turned into undead slaves ourselves. If that happened, she and the others would be punished for 'defiling' us with their corruption.

Minera explained to me her life. She was raised in the lower class- the live slave class, as they are called and she tried to get out by developing talents or working harder than the others. She worked in numerous factories, doing labor or tending to undead slaves who had broken their arms or were falling apart. Off duty, she was a domestic worker and house servant for a wealthy family. On the way home from work one day, she was hit by a speeding ajon- arcane-powered hover car- so hard her legs, back, ribs, pelvic bone, arms, and even neck all shattered on impact. The ajon sped away and she bled to death. Her employer took her to the local apothecarium and had her converted to an undead. They put her through imaginable pain and torture and burned her as punishment. Being killed is a serious crime here in Quel'thalas, based on the bullshit that losing your 'life-essence' is a serious loss to the kingdom.

While off work, the supervisors would order us to go make friends with the slaves. In fact, one guard said to us, "You better learn from your undead friends, they will teach you all you need to know and you better show your potential and become better citizens than they are!"

During the breaks or after work before we were all stuffed back into confinement, the red guards watching us would start shouting at us, 'Go, play with your undead friends, you fool! You just might end up like them so dispense with your attitude. They are better than you could ever be so learn from them!"

And they would tell us to play soccer or some weird game with the undead, and we'd all comply because all the red guards had their staves crackling with magic and such. Then blood elves or Tavi's from the SDFC would be brought out here and the red guards would make the SDFC people get us all engaged in some sort of game. Now the thing was, the SDFC person's word was law. If we didn't obey and play their stupid games, the red guards, mages, and warlocks would start shooting us. And so we'd start playing some game. Then the red guards watching us would just shoot at us anyway.

**Residing in Quel'thalas: Confinement**

[Propaganda Translation] _"Because of their notorious nature, humans are not worth the living space they occupy and do not deserve to occupy any location which they may call their own. During their first months working in the industry, they are housed in single rooms in residential blocks at the SDFC's goodwill and expense. For a human to truly understand his or her place in our fair kingdom, they are best fitted to operate as live-in domestic workers or house servants to the families they are assigned to by the authorities. To ensure the productivity of the humans, the SFDC has been assigned as the main authority to oversee humans- both extra national and Tavi work best for the Sin'dorei."_

Every night, ever since I got here- from the day we arrived I was locked in a containment cell, either in the back of a truck or _kulkuneuveno _or _kulun_, or in a room in an apartment building, or even at the work site. Blood Elves told me that in order to 'rest properly,' I was to be locked away so I wouldn't cause problems or 'endanger myself.'

I spent pretty much most nights, and the rare days off locked up in a room in these flats or trailers, that the SDFC owned or rented out, and since the rooms were smaller than prison cells, it was one human per room, if they crammed two of us in, we would be shackled and anchored to the floor or the bed which was just a hard wooden slab. So each night after work ended, we were marched to the buildings or anything that could be used as a container, chained with just enough slack on the ropes or chains to let us sit or lie down, then the Tavi's would be brought in, and they would preach to us for about an hour or so, then there's be a prayer and singing session. All conversations were controlled- there being guards just outside within earshot- we were only allowed to talk to the Tavi's and not to eachother. After that, they handed out cubes of blackblood tofu, then closed and locked the door for the night. We were told the cells were bugged, and instructed not to talk to eachother during the night.

**Daily work schedule: Confinement, work, confinement**

The daily routine was tightly controlled. An hour before work starts, guards open up the doors, Tavi's come in preach to us, then the guards throw black blood tofu at us and after we are done force-feeding ourselves, they unhook us from the walls and we are marched like a chain gang from the containers or building, wherever, down to the factory, construction site, or mines. The Tavi's would march in front and on the sides and chant out religious hymns or patriotic songs on the way. After being counted, we'd be unchained and we would start working.

At lunch we ate in the mess hall- food being meat from chopped undead or tofu, then the bathroom break at lunch and the end of the day. Then we were marched back to the containment cells and locked up for the night. Often I would see the undead slaves being rounded up and shot at, zapped or hit by the guards and live blood elves who were ordered to round them and us up.

At the end of each day, the undead slaves are crammed into these large storage containers and are packed from floor to roof like objects, and after they're all packed in, the blood elves lock the doors. I would hear the slaves crying out from cluster phobia, pains, agony, and all that. There were no air vents in these containers, and some of them would puke on eachother, and so you'd hear their cries echoing through the metal. Mages and warlocks would use fire and heat up the metal until the whole thing was red hot and you'd hear the muffled screams of those burning up against the metal.

The next morning as I was brought back, I saw the blood elves pulling out the undead slaves and lining them up to be marched to the work place. They'd be missing arms, legs, bones, chunks of flesh, and they'd all have burns here and there. Some had a chance to grab arms or legs that had broken off and would re-attach those limbs. Some would even be missing heads and their corpses would just be wandering around like drones. Then we, the humans, would be ordered to go into the container and clean up the mess. The smell of rot was so bad, and of course we would get shocked or immolated if we puked. We would bring all the remains out, hand the heads back to the slaves so they could re-attatch their co-workers' heads. Everything else we cleaned out was given to us for lunch.

**Epahana'sin'tofu - Black blood tofu**

___"Thanks to the many resources available in Quel'thalas, the Sin'dorei have an abundant supply of food in which we have developed culinary art skills and techniques to cooking and preparation methods and have revolutionized the way Sin'dorei eat and drink in our country. The exquisite cuisine is a fair standard practices by all Sin'dorei when either working at restaurants or preparing home-cooked meals. The better one respects his food, the better tasting and more nutrient-rich the food will be. It is willed by the Sun and encouraged by the Eternal Magister that Sin'dorei eat well for they must carry on in work and all other daily activities to ensure the function of our country."_

_"All Sin'dorei and members of this divine society eat what they are allowed according to their social status as willed by the Sun, for the Grand Magister and His family are generous with the riches this land will always have to offer, so even working class Sin'dorei will eat well and have the energy needed to perform their very best. But discipline is also meted out as commanded by the Sun when it comes to the luxury of our food, and there are those who still need nutrients but are not entitled to taste the splendor of cuisine. Sin'dorei out of favor of the Sun and society, human extra-nationals, and undead slaves. To them, our food specialists have allocated a safely minimum of resources to create specialized tofu that will give them only the necessary nutrients for them to serve their purpose in our society..."_

Here in Quel'thalas, humans are strictly forbidden from eating Quel'food. Why? It wasn't out of regard for our health, Blood Elves thought we didn't deserve to taste anything that good. For the first 15 weeks I was in Quel'thalas, all I ate was this icky black substance called ephana'sin'tofu or black blood tofu.

That's actually what they called it. And it's not just normal tofu either. It's this icky black substance made from mashed up beans and blood paste. That blood paste comes from blood of humans, often mixed with blood from blood elves, and that stuff is actually extremely nasty in terms of texture and flavor and curdles into these nasty tar balls, and it tastes like tar, mixed with lychee, ammonium and vinegar. It is spicier than Tabasco hot sauce and burns off your taste buds. And it is the nastiest thing and that's all I ate every day for 15 weeks straight. I was taking bloody black shits everytime I sat on the toilet, and the droppings when they come out are all sharp and jagged because the black blood in the tofu reacts with the hydrochloric acid in your stomach to form these tiny crystallized shards and that goes through your intestines and when go to grunt it out, it ###king hurts so bad, some days you just end up crying on the toilet. It is worse than a diet of Harvest Crunch, seeded grapes and Stagg chili. In fact the laxative stuff they lace that shit with makes all your muscles flex and you shit so hard that you are drenched in sweat when you're done. I would be like firmly planted on the toilet, pushing against the walls sweating and I'd be like 'RAWR!" cause it would hurt so much.

After I came out, my co-workers all looked at me as if I was possessed or something.

Because it makes your stomach, intestines, rectum, and anus bleed, you get your ass period and you gotta sit there and wait until that finishes up. And the first week I was eating that shit, not only did I force a straight face while eating it, it damn near blew out my entire digestive system. I got so weak and lost weight due to the sickness as my body adjusted, and I forced a straight face. But it never stops hurting. You're always in pain at some point in the day. And you must fight every urge and reflex in your body that makes you puke. My body's telling me 'No! Not that shit again!' and you have to fight it down from the minute you first eat it to minute you blow it out your asshole. It's either mad constipation or extremely violent explosive diarrhea that blows your asshole, and leaves acid burns on your legs. I'm sitting there in the stall waiting for my asshole to stop bleeding so I can get back to work, and I can hear through the walls and air vents the sounds of female workers crying out in pain from their bathroom. For some, it's a pretty traumatic experience, especially if you don't know black blood tofu is supposed to make you defecate that hard, and many leave the bathroom- blood elves and humans- having panic attacks thinking they got some really bad fatal disease. I later heard that black blood tofu is designed to make your stomach bleed. Blood mixes with the tofu, releasing more nutrients, they said.

Undead slaves eat it- except when forced to eat each other, bottom rank blood elves get lucky sometimes and are fed the deep fried remains of their dead co-workers. If you're working with undead slaves, you go up to the counter of the cafeteria or the bonfire in the work yard, you get served up a hunk of rotten mana-laced flesh, and you're standing there holding this smelly ass 5-pound piece of rot in your hand, watching the undead slaves chow this shit back. I even saw other humans and live blood elves forced to eat what was on the menu when it was the undead slaves' week to serve up breakfast lunch and dinner, and you gotta work extra hours to earn the potions that keep this stuff from giving you gut rot or some other nasty flesh eating disease.

And that's what I was forced to eat- either that nasty-ass tofu or remains of undead slaves that had been picked apart by others. I was actually shitting live maggots and worms, no joke. I looked in the toilet and saw a freaking fuzzy tape worm swimming around, and seeing that just come out of me was NOT fun at all! I hated meal times. With a passion. Most of the time I tried to skip meal times, then got beat to a pulp by the guards for not eating.

Refusing to eat or choosing not to eat or any voluntary disregard for your health is an offence under the law in Quel'thalas and merits brutal corporal punishment, then they take the tofu and cram it down your throat after. So I learned my lesson quick and at meal times I tried to wolf it down as fast as possible and spend the next three hours fighting a severe stomach ache, if not for days. And you have to work 16-18 hours a day feeling like that.


	8. 章7: Painful redemption, mercy of Tavi's

**400 Days in Quel'thalas 章 7**

For what seemed like months, Amy and I had worked in the quarries, construction sites, mines, and factories doing the hardest labor with our co-workers, the undead slaves. Live blood elves and humans also worked with us- they were the live slave class. Eating black blood tofu or leftover remains from undead slaves became the norm, I don't know how, but I became used to it. I tried to work harder than the slaves and competed with the other live slaves to gain supervisors' approval.

**Worst Job Ever**

Another of my darkest and least favorite memories was six weeks at a slaughterhouse and meat processing plant. We worked further down the assembly line ripping the guts out of corpses- of humans and blood elves. Occasionally it was other livestock such as what looked like deer or other animals they had as livestock. A lot of the humans they had were mostly Tavi's- labgrown and put through the slaughter. Amy actually worked next to me, and her job was separating the bones from the meat. She worked so meticulously that the blood elves supervising her paid her no mind. The undead slaves were required to wear body suits so as not to contaminate the product. It quickly dawned on me that most of the dead blood elves coming out of the slaughter machine weren't just raised as livestock- they had been cast out from society for inconcievable offences such as blinking irregularily, or breathing the wrong way. For a few days I had to stand watch and clean out the killing machine itself. That was terrifying beyond belief.

I would watch blood elves be herded down this barred ramp into the machine and the door slammed shut behind them. It was a steamer, and I heard them scream as they were scalded for ten minutes, then I'd watch their corpses roll out down the belt. Then there was the grinder, this giant contraption that ground its victims into black ground meat. Bones, hair, everything. First they'd be herded in by workers with arcane prodders. Some of them still kids. They would be sprayed down and gassed, for better flavor. The screams and agony were almost too unbearable. Then I heard the sickening crunching sounds as they were ground down. The blood elf working next to me puked at the sight and was thrown in herself.

Then I'd be ordered to go in and clean out what was left. I had a shovel and walked in. It was pitch black and the stench was unberable. I scooped up what was left into a hover-barrow. I heard the sound of the gears when I was inside and paniced, so thinking I was gonna die. I saw the door close behind me, then it opened again and new crooks were shoved in. In a panic, I rushed, shoving my way through them to get out, and came face to face with the armed workers. For a second I thought they would shove me back in, but the door closed and I was safe.

**Cannibalism in Quel'thalas: Minera's Tale of Horror**

Amy and I came to terms with the horrific reality of how normal cannibalism was here. Blood Elves ate the meat of their own brethren, and of humans. To them it was like eating beef. Of course meat from humans and blood elves wasn't as common as from their animal livestocks, but they had nothing wrong with it. Human meat is an expensive delicacy despite it is common. Doctrine aided digestion by teaching blood elves that the Sun encouraged them to eat human meat, or "neore" as its called. But blood elf meat was cheap and common. They actually have secret livestocks of blood elves, and all the criminals are just a minor addition. I heard this tale from Minera, the undead slave. She worked in those factories, and as a fully brainwashed blood elf, she found the idea of cannibalism to me wrong on so many levels and considered it to be blashpemy. But the blood elf livestock is of mana-less blood elves. They appeared on the evolution chain during the years Quel'thalas had no Sunwell. They can't produce or use mana.

Minera said to mask the reality of blood elf meat appearing in markets, a fairy-tale was attatched to the final product claiming that huge birds flew down from the Sun, delivering thousands of blood elves willing to sacrifice themselves. The tale states that they were the offspring of their ancestors sent by the Sun to help nourish the Sin'dorei. This tale appears in storybooks and even theater plays, and it is completely normal and accepted. Minera belived it when she was a kid, but when she came to the slaughterplant, she endured the disillusion that there were no giant birds delivering blood elves. They were produced and raised in horrid conditions and then slaughtered. It is also at places like those where injured blood elves or blood elves discarded by their families ended up.

**Right and Wrong on eating neore.**

Blood Elves can eat neore. Humans can't. Under religious doctrine, it is blashpemy for a human to eat his own kind, and even greater blasphemy for a human to eat the meat of a blood elf. Only when ordered to by a blood elf were we forced to eat neore, like back when Galtrow took us on our first tour of a human slaughterplant, we were forced to eat neore pate.

The Tavis' however are above the wrong of eating neore. For them it is a test and constant challenge to maintain their loyalty, because blood elves believe that human meat is tainted with the corruption that the human mind was full of when he or she lived.

**Bailed out to a lesser hell. Praise the SDFC! (Literally)**

By the time my name reached the Blood Elves who work for the SDFC, I had been working for months doing construction labor on a new floating island that had been carved out of the ground and risen high into the air. We did either construction or farm labor. I was all sore- my back, my muscles, and hadent had any oxy-proof or arcane-proof elixirs, and I was fighting off hyperoxia and radiation sickness.

One day, out in the fields on that island after work, after we were all chained up in the barn, the door was kicked open, and the red guards stormed in, stomping and sparking others who were lying, chained to the floor. I was scared as they came to me, and the red guard, this big giant guy in his red guards' robes reached back with his sword and swung at me. I expected to be chopped in half, but I heard a loud metallic clank and saw the chains holding me down were broken. He shouted at me _,"Get up you scum!" _in Thalassian and I sprang to my feet, but then he grabbed me by the neck dragged me outside and threw me to the ground.

I looked up and saw Galtrow standing there, accompaniyed by a paladin, who's superior to Red Guards. Then the guy who threw me down jabbed the end of his staff into my head pinning my face in the dirt, threatening to smash my head in. He stood on me with one foot, and he weighed a ton. I couldn't breathe. At that point I was coughing up blood.

"_Here is the filthy disgusting human. Why do you ask for this scum? He is completely worthless, and I hear from the farm he works hard. He should stay!" _said the red guard.

_"Need I remind you of your place, guard?" _the paladin interrupted_, "I am of the Sun! I will decide the fate of this duine. By the will of the Sun, this woman is here on orders to retrieve him, and see to it he is completely reformed. I'll even be generous, and in the morning, 150 fresh undead will arrive on this farm. I think one simple duine isn't of your need to worry?"_ The paladin advised.

The blood elves in charge of administering the farm nodded in obedience.

Galtrow knelt down, grabbed by hair and pulled my head up to look at her. She glared at me, and said, _"So, human, I see you have become quite the obedient, well-behaved one, haven't you? My reports from everywhere you worked have said you are meant for a greater labor. When I first met you, you were no more than lowly scum, thinking you could just roll right into our kingdom and gawk at us. That's what you thought, wasn't it? ANSWER ME, DUINE!"_

_"Y-yes, ma'am, I admit my wrongdoing, I'm so sorry"_

Galtrow then hit me in the face with her staff. I felt my jawbone break. _"Cut the crap, you piece of shit. I know you are sorry. The Sun knows you are sorry. Tell us, how does it feel to be weakend to the point you can see through your flawed self and know of your need to improve?"_

_"I...I saw what happens to humans who don't reform. I know my ways were wrong, and I'll do anything to please the Sin'dorei..."  
"The only way you can please us is to die. You sicken me. The fact that you are breathing our air sickens me. Stop breathing!"_

Gal covered by face in ice and I couldn't breathe. I went nuts but then the paladin broke the ice off my face and warned her to back off.

_"Galtrow, that's enough. The SDFC will determine how much more cleansing this human needs. I can see he is more than willing to live up to his expectations in our kingdom. He knows his flaws and will do everything to overcome them, right, human?"  
"Y-yes sir."_

I was tied up and forced to my feet. The paladin healed by jaw, and contrary to what people think about heal spells, it actually hurt alot. I was marched and shoved to a podcraft and thrown in and blindfolded.

The SDFC's office was on another floating island. Their place had an office building, then had stables, like where you keep horses or hawkstriders. We landed nearby and I was force-marched to the place, still blindfolded, and they threw me into the stables and locked the gate. The cell was small and completely barred off with adamantite rods. Gal and her friends decided I had too much energy to sleep, so they beat the crap out of me and tortured me with their spells and kept at it until I couldn't move anymore. When they were done, she said,

_"Pray to the Sun, human, for you will recieve its grace and be given your true place in our kingdom. Don't you dare disappoint me!"_ Gal said before slamming the gate shut and walking away.

**Scraped up by the SDFC.**

The next morning, the gate opened and a bunch of Tavi's found me lying all twisted and bent out of shape in the stall. They swarmed around me, and looked me over as if I was some animal, before throwing me onto a stretcher and carrying me inside. They spoke rapidly in Thalassian, going on about why the hell I would inflict so much harm on myself, one of them, this big tall girl talked and pitied about how I hated myself so much that I would beat myself and the others guessed that I stole a staff or a wand so I could hurt myself, and then they went on about it was so wrong to inflict self harm.

They took me into what looked like a first aid room or infirmary, where a blood elf priest was waiting for me.

He looked me over and started shouting, '_why the hell did you do this to yourself, human? have the Sin'dorei not disciplined you enough? Are not aware of the blasphemy you committed by refusing the relief by the Sun? You should be killed for what you've done!"_

I was so mangled I couldn't even speak, all I could do was groan, and I never go the chance to say I got beat down by the red guards earlier. Then the group of Tavi's got all upset, and the priest asked them of their opinion, and they're all like:

_"He couldn't help it. He must hate himself so much that he failed to realise when they stop disciplining him, and he couldn't bear not to be punished, so he took it upon himself to inflict the pain he's in. If it pleases you, we'd like him to join our family."_

I thought they were going to get shot for that, but the priest acknowledged them and said to me sternly, _"You hear that, human, the Sun has sent our Tavi'duines to lend you forgiveness through their hearts! I will heal you, and you better give thanks to the Sun for their care!"_

I nodded and he blasted me with glowing green magic and I felt all the broken bones fuse together and all the cuts and brused heal. After he was done, I was completely sapped, and I still managed to say 'thank you, thank the Sun' and all that. The priest ordered the Tavi's to deal with me, and they carried me to the barracks and left me on a bed and I passed out and actually slept.

I woke up and was taken out to where the big Sun shrine was and spent three hours praying, like literally praying and thanking the Sun, or God, for the relief and sheer luck that I had to be taken out of the hellholes that I labored in.

In the SDFC, life was different. We did hard labor and worked for people at worksites, shops and in their homes, aiding them in projects and all that. The work day was about eight hours, followed by classes and indoctrination sessions. The food was actually a little easier on my stomach. We ate this gruel that was made from mix-mashed vegetables and greens, and it was nowhere near as bad as the black blood tofu. The Tavi's were served fillets of neore, and the blood elf members were eating deori- blood elf meat. I was glad to be eating the greul. They told me that the black blood tofu and rot from undead was the diet reserved for the slave-classes. After the food, there was a session of song, dance, and games- it was the Tavis' way of bringing cheer into the lives of extra-nationals fortunate enough to be taken back to the SDFC. They acted like they wanted to be my best friends. I saw Amy there, she had been there for a week before I got there and like me, she was beaten and mangled and from the Tavis' point of view, she threw herself down a slope of sharp jagged rocks. Amy later told me the red guards threw her down. She bought into the Tavi's "all friendly lets have a good time" mind tricks and was enjoying the party and took confort around them. I, on the other hand found them to be just as freaky as everything else I've seen here so far.

Eventually, I was taken in for review by the blood elves who looked at my record and all the tabs written of me by guards, Tavi's, etc. I had been progressing, and the Blood Elves were impressed with how well I worked and maintained my demeanor.

So then I was assigned to spend my off-work hours as a house servant for a family unit. Blood Elves of middle and upper classes would be chosen by the government to accept a house servant. I was sent to live with a higher class family in town. On the day after work, I was blasted with ammonium-water and cleaned up, then taken in the back of a crystal-engine arcane powered hover truck or kulun to their home in Oris.

On the way there, they took me to a shop and had more tattoos- of Thalassian words and numbers on my neck and arms. Words indicating I was a house servant, and all that. I was fitted with a collar that was remote-controlled to shoot high voltage arcane sparks onto my neck, and it hurt like hell when they tested it on me. I had a fresh green extra-national uniform, all clean and they presented me like I was some rare commodity when we got there.

**Laborer at day, domestic worker at night.**

The family name was Dalore, or Star, and the person who owned me was the wife of the head of the family. Mrs. Dalore came out, talked to the guards, looked me over, and touched me all around my head and body feeling my bones and muscles along my arms, shoulders and neck, and she ran her head through my hair. She did what blood elves do when inspecting human slaves as one would an animal. She seemed all disappointed they didn't bring her a girl. After the guards left, she started swearing at me for being delivered to her instead of a girl, then she pulled me by leash into the apartment building and up to their apartment, and told me to clean stuff. I said nothing but the 'yes, ma'am' while there. When I was done, she grabbed me by the neck and locked me in a closet for the night.

I met her husband Fernos Dalore, a business owner and anti-human advocate who believed there should be no humans alive in Quel'thalas. I heard them screaming at eachother over this.

Eventually I got into the routine of being a house servant. I cleaned, learned to cook, with Mrs. Dalore standing in the kitchen or sitting somewhere watching me, holding the remote for my collar, ready to electrocute me if she thought I was eating, which I wasn't. Same thing when I helped her wash clothes, or do gardening, and she was always pissed about something, and turned to taking out her aggression on me by hitting me with a broom, wand, or her old stave, to shooting magic bolts at me, especially after a fight with her husband. I often ran out of potions and got beat down for asking for more and I had to deal with the hyperoxia and radiation sickness until someone from the SDFC stopped by to give me potions, and make sure I was working hard for the family.

Because I was a house servant, I got moved from heavy labor and put to work on a farm. Easy work, no trouble, and went home to the Dalore family instead of being locked up in a cell.

I was moved to a textiles factory and out of the blue I saw Amy, and it broke my heart to see how much she had changed since the last time I saw her. She had scars around her neck and back, and had bruises on her face. She was real quiet. Hardly said a word or even looked up from the strings she was spinning. I got a chance and we made eye contact for a minute and I saw how empty she was inside. Living and working here and experiencing the same gruesome things I went through was too much for her, even if they did wipe her mind before. The family she was a servant to took delight in tormenting her.

On one weekend picnic with a few local SDFC Tavi's, Amy spoke of the things she went through, but avoided reflecting on all that.

Amy went through the same hell I did. She was forcefed blackblood tofu which caused her liver and kidneys to hurt, she worked in this textiles shop ever since got her servitorship, and when made a house servant, she served this family run by a high ranking red guard commander, and was legally owned by his wife. On top of that she said that the guy was in charge of a torture camp where blood elves scorned by society were taken and converted into slaves or undead, or food.

She was scared of this guy. He owned four other human servants and an undead slave so well-kept she looked like a walking doll. Getting used to house life routine and expectations, Amy endured harsh treatment from the guy's wife and when she wasn't needed she was locked up in a closet.

After however many weeks, the SDFC took us back after reviewing our reports. They had decided I was a hell of a lot more useful to them than the bitch work I was doing 24/7.

When I came back to the SDFC community-center like place, the blood elves and Tavi's were all congratulating me for reaching higher grace or something like that. It wasa huge party for me and a big group of other extra-nationals who had been 'reformed'

But then, I would bear witness to just how insane the Tavi's really get.


	9. 章8: Humans' role: Service & Poqol

**400 Days in Quel'thalas ****章 ****8**

After three months of working for the SDFC and living and working in the company of their Tavi's- the humans of Quel'thalas, the group leaders of the SDFC decided I had redeemed myself and earned my right to learn about the wonders of Quel'thalas. All the other redeemed extra-national humans and I were given crash courses on their version of history from the 3rd war to the present, their view of the dispute with the Silver Covenant, and of blood elf society and the class groups and the social foundations of their country. They gave us extensive lectures on the Sin'scothar dynasty and how they were the true saviors of the Sin'dorei.

One class, the teacher talked briefly about how Lorthemar Theron was a traitor to the blood elves and tried to serve them on a platter to the Alliance and Horde, and even the Lich King. It was mostyl indoctrinal and reigion-based. And as a bonus with the curriculum, they had their creation science on how they assumed the planet was made by the Sun and that blood elves had to contest with all other civilizations and take it over.

But then we began to go on field trips with the over-excited happy-go-lucky Tavi humans and really began to see the wonders of Quel'thalas. Our first field trip was to a place where they showed us the artificial womb- the arcane powered mechanical mother of the most Blood Elves.

[translated quote from propaganda]

_"…Now our scientists can produce humans the same way, putting an end to the need for our brave men and women to leave Quel'thalas to hunt humans in the scourged demonic wastelands of Azeroth. Humans can now be brought into existence in our wonderful homeland to provide unlimited labor, service, labor and food. As humans work tirelessly to fulfill our desires and will, human food products have created a separate market and amply supply of food and fertilizer, and medicine._

_"…One can tell the difference between our human children and the animals of outside. All humans created by blood elves have teal color of hair, and dark blue or yellow eyes. They are very polite and obedient, and will unquestioningly obey or assist Sin'dorei in any way possible if requested._

_…To ensure humans' happiness and subservience in Quel'thalas, our scientists have assembled the fitting gene structure for non-aggressive, non-desiring, peaceful and happy humans who do not exhibit the animal-like characteristics and traits of their species outside Quel'thalas. These people are truly happy to be a part of our society and are grateful to serve the Sin'dorei for the duration of their lives…"_

**No Sedorarom Mashanfal - The Artificial Womb Machine**

The group leader took us on a tour of the nursery place. Being an extra-national human, I was bound with handcuffs by the red guards at the place before being allowed in. The tour guides who showed us the labs, and the nursery and residential parts of the nursery; looked and talked as if they each sucked back 20 NOS energy drinks all at once, and were yapping excitedly over the tavi raising process. They both sounded like they were having orgasms and looked like they were about to drop dead from heart attacks. I even remember the blood elf woman hyperventilating half the time with a big smile on her face. She was just short of bouncing off the walls.

Blood Elves have become the most advanced in terms of reproduction research. They had built this massive machine that serves as an artificial womb, and each machine could have hundreds to thousands of artificial womb units. They figured how to splice and assemble genes of blood elves and humans. The artificial womb machine was first used to produce millions of blood elves to expand the population. Now it's used to create the Tavi's for the industries that use humans. One of the major clients is the SDFC which mainly raises Tavi's to become good servants and members who promote the blood elf idealogies. All humans, either livestock, slaves, whatever come from artifical wombs. When the SDFC pulled me off hard labor, thinking I had improved and reformed, they gave me a tour of a nursery where they had a womb machine. The nursery orders fertilized embryos of blood elves and humans and would grow them in the machine and take them out at the normal time when a human or blood elf is ready to be born. Humans its 9 months, blood elves, its 18 months.

«_...and here is our sedorarom mashanfal _[womb machine], _the Sol'Shanu Suuri'Siastorei_ [Sun's Life Corporation]_, model 171. The SM-171 has 350 womb units and a norriture processor and distributor and an auto-ilda system that oversees the babies if no staff is here. Our machine is used to produce duine and Sin'dorei babies when we are requested by the authorities to produce more. In our letesitmeny _[facility]_,_ _we have six other SM's, the 1000, the 1734, and the 200-L, with a total of more than 2000 sedoraram-units. At this time we are not authorized to use them. The SM-200L has 200 full size sedorarams that can produce adult Sin'dorei and adult duines. This machine holds 50 Sin'dorei in suspended animation and can bear them. Adult Sin'dorei are preprogrammed by workers from the DGT and when they are born, they are ready for action. The 200L also contains 10 full-size Sin'dorei that it will immediately bear should the alarm system be triggered by an intruder. All of our machines are powered by 30,000 watts of arcane energy, and are connected to solar panels and arcane ray nets mounted on the roof….»_

The womb machine was gigantic; it occupied the entire room, and you could walk inside and view the womb units from inside the secured corridors. And small windows, little portholes, would let you see the growing embryos floating in the liquid mixtures. The tourguides explained to us how the seeds and eggs are mixed back at the DGT labs then shipped here and put in the storage compartments of the womb machine, or put in the units. The genes have already been sliced and diced and pieced back together.

Kids are like frozen pizzas to them. The pizza's made in the production place, then shipped here and baked in the oven. That's what the process boiled down to. While we were there the alarm on one of the womb units went off, signaling to the workers here that an infant was ready to be 'born.'

At that moment, an amelo, or doctor entered the lab followed by a retinue of nurses, including three Tavi's. at that time, the tour guides were showing us the units and components inside the womb machine when they came in.

Doc blood elf: «_Move aside, move aside!_»

Commanded by the doc, they hit buttons and tapped screens and levers and we watched as the unit drained out, leaving the newborn blood elf baby lying on the bottom squawking before the glass compartment opened and the doc took the baby out, severed the umbilical cord and wrapped the infant in a small blanket. After checking the signal feeds, I think they confirmed the baby to be healthy. Three more units activated and we were ushered out into the open room and watched from outside as the blood elf nurses opened the womb units and pulled out three human babies. At that moment, there was a bright flash as a blue lazer beam cut across the room and then another alarm went off. The SM-200L came to life and within seconds, the tubes or whatever holding the adult blood elves inside opened and popped outward.

The two blood elves sprang from the tubes into the air, bounced off the walls like ninjas and came right at us.

«_Humans in the lab? Die, human scum!_»

The Red Guard who was with us jumped in front, drew his sword and thrust out his shield, slamming one of the attackers. A mage accompanying him started shooting ice shards at them.

«_Stand down! They are no threat! Stop at once or be killed_!»

The attackers came at us again, this time going for the Tavi's but the guard reached out and chopped them with his sword. Blood sprayed everywhere and stank up the room with the nastiest smell. Blood from blood elves is silvery in color, but as soon as its exposed to open air, it combusts and turns into this icky black sludge that would burn through unenchanted metal. The blood elves and Tavi's holding the babies rushed out. Other Tavi's arrived and started cleaning up the mess.

I was forced to help them haul the corpses out to the front where a hover crystal truck showed up to collect the corpses. We were later told that the security system scanned the labs for signatures of unmodified human genes and it went off on us.

We came back the next day and the tour guides showed us the sleeping and recreation rooms where the kids played. Blood Elf kids, and human kids ate, slept, learned, and played together with segregation and exclusion kicking in as they learned their roles. The SDFC wanted them together as kids growing up. When they get older, they are transferred to one of the state boarding schools, and the human kids are sent to work and live as domestic workers.

My whole experience with the womb machine was that I was freaked out, and amazed at the same time that blood elves had advanced that far in terms of sorcery and technology. No one else in Azeroth could match this level of innovation. No one. And not only did they have the means to reproduce on a massive scale, they have produced their ideal version of a human- the Tavi'duine.

**Tavi'Duine – The Humans of Quel'thalas; Children of the SDFC**

For hundreds of years, the Blood Elves sent thousands of rogues out into Azeroth's human territories to capture humans and bring them back as slaves. Humans who were caught by blood elf rogues were sold in the underground markets here to blood elves who would use them as slaves, pets, or food. Some humans would be killed to be used or sold as food or to produce things that were made with human skin, hair, or bones. Sometimes humans would be bought by the apothecarium and made into undead slaves. Sometimes, humans would be bought by blood elves who wanted a 'plaything' for themselves or their children, or love-struck broken hearted blood elves with a fantasy for humans would keep them as secret lovers or partners, who they would have to keep hidden in a basement or a cellar, etc.

Humans became the stock for a major underground economy. At first, human traffiking was outlawed by the government which did not want us tainting the pure kingdom, and so the human markets were for the most part underground. If anyone was caught with a human, the blood elf was also killed and made into an undead slave or food.

The regime began opening up to the idea of the human slave trade by allowing the apothecariums to buy large stocks of humans, then the food industry was allowed to get humans, and so more and more blood elf rogues went out into Azeroth to bring back humans. This became a fast-growing and costly industry since the government ordered customer agents to pay large sums of money to pay the rogues. There came to be a line of propaganda and folklore that made the blood elf rogues look like heroes for doing what they do.

Eventually as the market became legalized, everyone was allowed to buy humans, just not for personal use. If anyone was to have a personal slave, it had to be a live or undead blood elf, and at a greater price, an undead human. And the authorities cracked down on blood elves who had humans as personal slaves.

But then the whole human-catching industry became more costly as the rogues had to come up with ways to catch humans abroad. And it became increasingly difficult as humans became wary and began to defend themselvesm, and then there was a diplomatic crisis over this in Dalaran, so the Blood Elves had to stop importing humans.

Then the scientists came up with a way to clone and produce humans, eliminating the costly need to send rogues out of Quel'thalas. Blood Elf scientists, or "termes'eolai", have chopped up the human genes and mix 'n' matched them with genes or nucleic acids from blood elves and various plants and animals from Quel'thalas to modify human behavior, demeanor, and character. They wanted humans who would be adapted to Quel'thalas- the environment, the atmosphere; and be passive and not have any desires, yearnings, or any sort of aggressive traits. Tavi's are docile, and scared, just the way blood elves want them to be. All the Tavis are produced in the artifical womb machines that blood elves were mass-produced from. The method became popular and a new industry where humans were cloned and mass-produced like livestock. All blood elves from the middle class up were allowed to own humans slaves, but only by contract with the SDFC that regulated the use of humans.

These people are called the tavi'duine by the blood elves for the aqua-green-teal color of their hair. These tavi'duines are mass produced and raised for three purpose. One is for food. As we were shown back at the DGT plant where they all come from, they are in the womb machine until fully grown then sucked out through these tubes and dropped into the pens, and then they are taken to the slaughterhouse.

The second use for them is slavestock, live or undead. Again grown in the machine to full adults then taken out and are brain-hacked and programmed with language and skills then shipped out to the slave markets or apothecarium facilities.

The third use is for servant-friends. They are either grown at the lab then shipped out after being taken out of the machine or grown and 'born' from artifical womb machines at a nursery facility, along with blood elf infants. From there they are raised and taught all the propaganda and about their role in this society. Alongside, they are given hormone and chemical treatments to ensure growth and limit or stop character traits that the blood elves don't want.

And so the end product is the ideal human as desired by the blood elves. The Tavi'duine. Tavi'duines are messed up in the head. Because of their geneset, they are always happy to the point they appear manic. They are unable to have other emotions such as even sadness, anger, resentment. They are even incapable to process or project such traits as love, hate, and all that. They are literally happy-go-lucky, almost carefree, actually having very little regard for eachother as they are trained. The one other thing they are able to feel is fear and anxiety, and not just normal human fear, but greatly amplified. Tavi's are terrified of blood elves. The genetic manipulation and mental conditioning causes them to fall in love with blood elves at a general level, and yet totally fear them at the same time. Their happiness trait which has literally been riveted into their minds is like a concrete mask over their fear. They do not know how to express fear, only with a big wide-open grin on their faces. If they recieve praise or approval from a blood elf, they get this huge sense of ecstasy and are literally walking on clouds from this massive high.

Tavi's know nothing of humans, nothing on human biology, psychology, not even the basic instinctive knowledge that humans developed and passed down throughout our evolution. For example, you fall and hurt yourself, you will automatically address your injury and try and fix it. The Tavi's will not address their own injuries, wether accidental or inflicted, they will wait until a blood elf decides to treat it.

All they know is propaganda and religious doctrine. They know nothing else, and are unable to think for themselves and learn effectively. They have memorized everything by rote learning.

**What turns Tavi's in to ravenous monsters:**

Another thing I saw the Tavi's do is mind boggling. Despite how "happy" they are, they will viciously attack one of their own or go after anyone who falls out of line of doctrine, loyalty, etc. I was at a picnic party one afternoon. Tavi's were all playing music, and dancing and having a good time when an extra-national- a real human, uttered a comment about the black blood tofu. The entire group stopped in their tracks and they all stared this guy down with a look of horror on their faces. The Blood Elves there found it entertaining and decided to see what the Tavi's would do, and they eventually started asking questions and started shouting and screaming at this guy, and they surrounded him, just going berserk calling him traitor, and going on about how much he disgraced the Sun, the Sin'scothars, and kept calling him traitors, and at that point they had gone hysterical.

Tavi's see extra-national humans as brothers and sisters, and marvel at how lucky we are to come back from hell, which is what they think the outside world is, and they always said to me 'you are so lucky to be here with us,' and all that.

And so they began pushing and shoving this guy, their predatory abilities activated by the shock they felt when he made his blasphemous statement. So a Blood Elf man, or "Tavi elamlaura" or commander who is authorized to give Tavi's direct orders; said to them that the guy was a traitor, and pretty much called him the antichrist. Then he said, "Destroy the non believer" and some trigger word.

The Tavi's exploded into this colossal rage and they all just went full out, attacked this guy and beat him down and killed him. They were hopped on some adrenaline more powerful than PCP that gave them supernatural strength, which I didnt expect because Tavi's muscles were designed to be much weaker. Their feet, hands, flailing arms became claws and knives and they just ripped him apart.

The blood elf tavi commander called off the attack after they were done, and by using a reverse trigger word, they snapped back to the cute docile happy little Tavi's, and hardly remembering their brutal kill. Undead slaves were brought in and forced to eat the corpse then taken away. I dont recall feeling safe around Tavi's from that point onward.

Tavi's play an important role in propaganda and the SDFC's activites. They are to guide and help indoctrinate and inspire outsiders like me in the glory of hard work, religion, propaganda and all that. Officially, they are our best friends who will guide us through the strictly enforced reform program or as they call it the "introductory way of life".

They keep telling you that everything is fine, it will all be great, and glorius, and by enduring torture, eating black blood tofu and rot from undead remains, hard greusome labor and abusive treament or the overall punishment for not being blood elves, we will compensate and earn that greatness.

**There IS a hell**

But in truth, it never ends. Religions everywhere state possible consequences one faces when he or she dies. According to religion of any kind, there is a heaven, and there is a hell. no one knows for sure because the afterlife is beyond the rage of scientific research. Religous doctrines suggest one's eternal destination will be determined how one lives his life. If one lives as a criminal and does harm to others without seeking redemption, that individual goes to hell, while those who do good and remain faithful go to the designated heaven.

In Quel'thalas, the Blood Elves did not leave the prospect of the afterlife to unanswered guesswork, and did not accept the answers the scriptures of the Sun prescribed. They went beyond that and created a heaven, and a hell. There are numerous facilities accross Quel'thalas where souls are stored when blood elves die, or undead can no longer hold souls. Using arco-magnetics, devices everywhere in Quel'thalas catch and trap loose souls and like computer data, these souls are transferred to a facility where they are stored until workers determine whether to send them to virtual heaven or virtual hell. Undead slaves experience hell since they are undead, they suffer and are constantly brutalized for hundreds years pending how long it takes for the corpse to fail to hold the soul.

When the slave's soul is released, it is caught and sent to virtual hell, where it will be tormented for an eternity until the machines and computers storing the souls are destroyed.

Upstanding blood elves from the working class upward are reviewed when they die, and their souls are for the most part sent to the virtual heaven.

We had a tour of these places, and the Blood Elves did not hesitate to describe these hells that they created, and that we were all going to burn. I was spooked shitless, and the Tavis who were unable to comprehend their destined fate merely shrugged it off and accepted it.

The worker who gave us a tour of the place stated that all humans deserved to suffer forever unless we could untimately redeem ourselves...

...by actually being turned into Blood Elves ourselves, a far-off unrealistic expectation. And even then, a ticket to heaven was never garanteed.

**Royally Screwed. Ashth isu us dur'ahadd.**

As a human, You never reach a point where the Blood Elves say, "okay, this human has earned his freedom."  
They will continually abuse you, and it will not stop. It is extremely rare that the Sin'dorei Friendship looks at you and says "oh look, that human is working hard, lets have him join is and bask in glory."

Even humans who are taken in by the SDFC cannot escape the ultimate fate. You are only taken in to be educated, softened up, and then sold or rented out as a house slave, pet, or companion to the Blood Elves. If you get REALLY lucky, then you end up working for the propaganda department starring in films and all that- you end up a product to be marketed by the SDFC to people in Dalaran at the hidden stores scattered around out there. But there is no threshold where once you make the blood elves happy and reach a point of equality with them.

It doesnt work like that. If your a human in Quel'thalas, your destiny is to forever suffer at the hands of blood elves. Hard labor, shit food that burns out your stomach, liver and kidneys, abusive treatment. The so-called reform program is to break you down to the point you become dead inside, and when you die, you are turned into an undead slave and are screwed for eternity.

The big break is when you are wanted as a house servant, or are killed for food. Even if you are lucky enough to be someone's personal slave, when you die, its undead slavery for you.

Even the Tavi'duines cannot escape the eventual fate reserved for humans. They are also subject to as much abuse as humans from the outside world. Their altered geneset and mental conditioning has made them less fearful and more accepting of their role in blood elf society and fate.

Exploitation is what its all about. And the part of me that was still actually thinking hinted to me that the whole being here for 90 days and then going home was a joke. I sometimes felt a surreal sense of dread at the increasing likehood that I'd never leave Quel'thalas. I was going to serve out the remainder of my existance as a live and undead human, and then forever suffer in hell in the land of angry blood elves.


	10. 章9: Living the high Life

**400 Days in Quel'thalas****章****9**

**Totalitarian Blues**

I lost track of time while I was working in the quarries. Up to that point I counted up to 44 days. In this land, there are no seasons. It's the same weather and balmy temperature year round. Weather is also tightly controlled, don't ask me how, and so you have no way of telling the difference between days. It goes day, night, day, night.

After being pulled from the quarries by the SDFC and sent to work in a family home as their house servant, I began to struggle with a severe case of depression. The active part in me was fighting back, and it was this screaming sense of panic telling me, 'get the fuck out here!' and I began to feel affected by it; and I was afraid the Blood Elves would notice.

I had been living on a hope that eventually I would get out and be able to go back home, and when it hit me, I took it pretty hard. There's no going home. Quel'thalas is your home, and so much as thinking about leaving is an act of treason, even if you're a visitor. The Blood Elves decide if you can go home, and I heard from the undead slaves and the Tavi's that many humans who came here were planning to make a documentary or a magazine article, and they were forced into this soul-destroying reform program, and were eventually killed off and made into undead slaves.

During the weeks I worked at the Dalore home, relatives of theirs came over, and one of them has a human as a pet. Young girl, probably not even 20, had been sent to Quel'thalas as part of a large film crew by a TV station in Kerning City. When the rest of them left and went home, her now-owner had purchased her from the SDFC and they told the kid she was a blood elf's property and would not be going back.

The TV station would have had to pay this ridiculous fee of 500g for the blood elves to let her leave, and they didn't. They just abandoned her.

Over the last few weeks, it became increasingly difficult for me to keep up my façade as a transformed human, and be all happy and giddy when the Tavi'duines get all hyped up over a speech, or a movie, or a game. I had no choice but to fight it and keep it down, because there were at least five times when I could have been killed for moping or not smiling, by the Tavi's. They can sense other's vibes, and if they don't like what they sense, they kill that person.

I slipped into the zombie-like state while at the Dalore home, just keeping my head down and doing the chores and staying out of everyone's way. Then one day when I thought I was going to break, things turned around, surprisingly for the better.

**Hero Humans of Quel'thalas! Que'duines onos Quel'thalas!**

[Propaganda translation]:_"Our Grand Magister, Telkar Sin'scothar, announces to the Sin'dorei that He has received a great revelation from the Sun! The Sun has told him in a dream that the duines from Azeroth are the only ones who can represent Quel'thalas to the aggressor Silver Covenant! _

_As the Silver Covenant is friends with the inferior Alliance, the Grand Magister foresees that the traitor Sin'dorei of the Silver Covenant will open their minds and hearts and listen to our delegation of Tavi and extranational duines!_

_Reformed duines who have come to grace of the Sun shall be delivered to Dalaran and nations worldwide to represent Quel'thalas and to bring peace and harmony! If the duines are successful, then they and the Sin'dorei can open trade and friendship between Quel'thalas and other nations. Praise the Sun!"_

I heard on the radio that the Sin'scothar government was going to be sending humans outside of Quel'thalas on diplomatic missions. I didn't think much, but all that changed.

One morning, red guards and Tavi's from the SDFC came and knocked on the door. When Mrs. Dalore opened the door, the officers barged in and told her that me I was needed by the government, 'for the vital future of Quel'thalas.'

Mrs. Dalore was jumping up and down over-ecstatic that her own duine that being me was selected for the epic quest she was almost cheering hysterically.

The Tavi's were also cheering and clapping over this new anointment I just got, and were talking over excited. I was excited too, because from what I heard, I would be sent out, and get the chance to get away from these blood elves. I nearly shat my pants over this excitement and had to force it down. Obviously they weren't just going to put us on an air ship, fly us to Dalaran, and tell us to go talk peace, trade, and friendship with the Silver Covenant or whoever.

**Daand'elore Aran - Silvermoon City: the Pyongyang of Quel'thals!**

Silvermoon City is the national capital. This sprawling megalopolis is much larger than Tokyo, Los Angeles, and New York City combined, and is home to over 41 million blood elves, most of whom are in the elite ranks of Quel'thalas' society and are members of the ruling party that is controlled by the Sin'scothar dynasty. Lower class blood elves are tightly controlled, and herded between home and work by the Red Guards, and kept out of sight. The upper class blood elves even regard their lower counterparts the same way they would with humans- with hatred.

Most of the time, humans are forbidden in this city; you can't even find them in the Riabore Raorel Shaord (Royal Exchange Market) here. We're considered too impure and dirty.

This city is the combined Pyongyang and Jerusalem of Quel'thalas- the epic gem of the nation, and is considered by the entire nation to be a holy sanctified ground. Death knights, inquisitors, blood knights, priests, and the religious zealot component of the military are here running purity checks 24/7. It's even rumored that Telkar Sin'scothar can't escape this conformity.

The road trip was about eight hours long, and being cramped in a hovering crystal car with eight yapping Tavi's isn't exactly fun either, even though they're trying to make things as exciting as possible. The two Blood Elves up front- the driver and a supervisor of the Tave kept snapping at them, saying 'Shut up, you irritating rats!' and things like that, and even threatening to kill us right there in the car.

_«There's our great City, Silvermoon!»_

_«Have you been here before?»_

_«No, humans are not allowed here, not even us. But can you believe it? The Grand Magister has called us here!»_

As we drove through the city, the Tavi's all stared out the windows wide eyed, 'aaahing' and ooohing' at the massive buildings.

. The buildings and spires stretched for hundreds of storeys into the sky. Some of the skyscrapers had as many as 800 floors. The SDFC owned a huge complex right in the middle of the town, not too far from the Royal Exchange. When we went in, we marched in a formal pattern while the blood elves walking by glared at us curiously. We heard the announcement on the radio that the Sin'scothar dynasty was sending us in, and it felt as though they had highest hopes for us to negotiate peace or something like that. Otherwise they would have given us the look of death.

Blood Elf cheerleaders stood at the entrance of the place shouting revolutionary slogans and calling us heroes. Red guards and death knights watched us, ready to kill us if we waved back or something.

We came into this auditorium. On the wall above the stage the huge glittering red flags hung from the ceiling bearing the Blood Elves' coat of arms. We took our seats, and were joined by other privileged extra-nationals and Tavi's from across Quel'thalas.

A Blood Elf named Arnasien walked onto the stage and addressed us. As he talked, a huge screen appeared above him.

Arnasien [Thalassian]: _«Attention Tavi'duines and extra-nationals! You have been chosen by the Sin'scothars and blessed by the Sun, because you are recognized for the intense loyalty you show to our country, our ideals, and the Sun! You came to Quel'thalas for the Sun, you endured the retributions placed upon you, and you cleansed yourselves of your old ways and influences. You have shown the strongest faith and loyalty out of all the duines in this country. You have shown more righteous zeal than even a few Sin'dorei! And so, the Grand Magister calls upon you for your help, because he knows you will demonstrate your purity, and faith, and belief in His name! Tavis! Let's clap for the Grand Magister!»_

Everyone in the room stands up and claps for a ten minute long standing ovation.

«_Now, my human friends, we are moving forward to a brighter, long lasting future. More and more humans are coming to Quel'thalas, and are making the epic endeavor to be as you today, and for all duines, you are earning your place among us. One day, you will be bestowed with the greatest gift from the Sin'dorei and the Sun, and many humans are already receiving it, as they have earned it, and will find their true selves in Quel'thalas. _

«_In the future, you will all become Sin'dorei! The Sun does not want to see the humans who redeemed themselves denied this reward. But alas, my duines, you are needed in the biggest mission of all. You see, our enemies refuse to negotiate the terms of peace with us, and continue to flex their aggressive demeanor. You know them. The Alliance, the Horde, the Silver Covenant, all of them, traitors to the Sin'dorei, but in these tough times, the Grand Magister wants to forgive them for their aggression and hostility._

«_They won't listen to our diplomats and ambassadors. They refuse to hear a word from us, and yet accuse us of doing the same. The Grand Magister feels that in order for them to want to listen, you must go forth and speak with members of the aggressor nations, and convince them we want peace, trade, prosperity, and above all, harmony in Azeroth. Therefore you will go to Dalaran and represent the Sin'dorei! PRAISE BE TO THE SUN!»_

When I heard we were going to Dalaran, I almost shat my pants, and then I forgot why I wanted to go back to Dalaran, but hearing that word echo in my brain reminded me of something, and I could feel the adrenalines flowing. I began to feel hope again.

**Surfing the Propaganda Wave**

[Propaganda translation]: _"Today, hundreds of reformed duines anointed by the Sun and summoned by the Grand Magister have arrived in holy Daand'Elore Aran _[Silvermoon City]_, to hear the holy word of our high priest and diplomats of their new calling and diplomatic quest they will carry out on behalf of all Sin'dorei. Have no fear and rejoice! These consecrated duines have been summoned to our holy city; for the Grand Magister Telkar Sin'scothar is wise, and the Sun is infinite and merciful!"_

After the massive gathering in the auditorium, the world had completely changed. Blood Elves that we saw were no longer staring us down or giving us the look of death. Even the Red Guards, and zealot soldiers looked at us neutrally. Blood Elf civilians looked at us as if we were a group of messiahs.

The propaganda department, or media, or whoever runs TV and radio in Quel'thalas had been saying we were being employed by the Sun to go out and restore the Blood Elves' reputation worldwide. Some of them clapped for us or shouted cheers as we walked by.

Even the guards and SDFC staff who were blood elves were nice to us, just so long as nobody stepped out of line.

After meeting with the diplomat we were paraded through the streets, with thousands clapping and cheering.

We came to the Hawksfeather hotel, a plain housing facility reserved for middle and working class blood elves. In the basement is a grand hall where we had a seeming lavish dinner. On the menu was broiled neore. Before we chowed down, we had a five minute prayer session with a priest and recited a Thalassian thanks prayer.

_«Bo! You must be happy eating this succulent holy food?»_

_«Yes..-it's the best I've eaten my whole life. Thank the Sun. »_

_*Tavi's laugh*_

At that point, the extra-nationals at our table, including me, had forced ourselves to overcome the moral wrong of eating neore, which is human flesh. We had a side of plain salad- large blades of grass, and the dressing, the Tavi's said, was plasma from blood, mixed with herbs and spices and starch. To wash it down we had this 'tea' that was stock from bone marrow, mixed with blood elf bone marrow. This one Tavi, a woman named Alassi, said it contained intellect that would override any intellectual development from consuming neore marrow.

Neore, anything from steak or part of a cooked organ, or some pate like product, tastes like soft veal, but has a thick smell like bacon, only worse. And we had to eat it.

Today when I look back, I am disgusted with myself, and at having to become a cannibal, just so I wouldn't end up on some blood elf's dinner plate. I didn't enjoy eating, pretty much anything I ate in Quel'thalas.

Deori is another meat, harvested from blood elves like at the slaughterplant we worked at before, was a black, foul-smelling 'delicacy' for the blood elf members of the SDFC. The meat looked burnt but it was naturally black if cooked in blood elves' blood, which turns black when exposed to oxygen. I figured it tasted like the tofu.

Dining in Quel'thalas is not simply just eating, no, it's become a massive regimen of a variation of Victorian-style manners, courtesies, phrases, methods on holding which utensils for which food, methods of chewing, swallowing, intervals between food and drink, it is a strict script of etiquette that is adhered to by all blood elves, and it varies from region to region, and from class to class, even family to family. Blood Elves can identify eachother simply by observing their etiquette, and manners.

Even before this 'banquet,' we were put through a straight grueling 15 hour class on table manners. When I was being fed black blood tofu, and undead flesh in the quarries and in the Dalore home, I ate with my hands, and learned from the undead slaves and live slaves- blood elves and other humans _how_ to eat the tofu with grace and properness. The Red Guards always watched how we ate, and have chopped people down with their swords just because they ate too fast, ate too slow, how they moved their arms and faces while taking bites out of the chunk of whatever it was, and all those blood elves who educated us simply screamed, 'Learn to eat with grace, you worm! A cat or a mouse can eat more politely than you can!'

The Tavi's watched me and the other extra-nationals closely as we ate while having conversations to cover up their staring. They even watched each other. As much as they seemed friendly, they were waiting for the moment to pounce in the event someone screwed up.

Into the mean, the Tavi's were talking about some religious story, and from another table I heard this guy say, "I can't wait 'till we get to Dalaran," in the weary I'm-tired-screw-this tone of voice. The eight Tavi people sitting at his table all snapped, and exploded into a frenzy of yelling and screaming. Suddenly finding out this guy was not for real triggered their explosive hysterical rage. They grabbed him by the shirt and were screaming in Thalassian, 'WTF? How could you say such a horrid thing?' and started calling him traitor and all that.

Red guards rushed to the table, knowing the Tavis' rage exposed the poser- as they have been trained and conditioned to. This giant hulking Blood Elf warrior shoved the Tavi's away, reached back with his sword and chopped the guy where he sat. Just sliced him right down. Then he ordered the Tavi's and other extra nationals to haul the body to the kitchen and help the kitchen workers cook him up. He was on people's plates in less than an hour. After I watched it, I was thinking _'holy fucking shit!'_

My Tavi 'friends' tried to comfort me, Amy, and the other reformed humans sitting at our table, but I was spooked sober and did not dare to let myself be lulled in. I could have said something out loud and it would have been my ass in the oven.

After we finished eating, blood elves and Tavis sang on the stage propaganda songs in front of a backdrop crystal screen showing pictures of countryside scenery. They were singing songs like '_glory to the blood knights_' and '_No Thalas Without You_' a song about the dictator.

They made us all sing and dance to the karaoke concert. Of course all the subtitles on the screen were in Thalassian.

**Wymeus Hotel #2847**

After the dinner party, we were bussed to a different hotel on the outskirts of town, the place we were at being reserved for the SDFC's blood elf members.

About 60 miles from the city center is a chain of inns called 'Wymeus Atuell,' which is Thalassian for Goodly House. These places are like plain apartment blocks, each unit being the equivalent to a 1-3 bedroom suite, bachelor pad, or straight prison-like cell with shared bathrooms. The Atuells were reserved for working class blood elves from upper, middle and lower all the way down to the live slave class.

We were considered just above the slave class and were assigned to these cabins that had eight beds each room. The beds had a standard mattress made from stiff fibers, probably spun from hawkstrider feathers. Anything soft in here would have been made from hair.

Live slaves, blood elves and humans are kept in these kennel like places in the basement. It's pretty much a prison down here there being mattresses on the ground. Slave owners of companies dealing with their slaves or low employees keep them here. Guards and staff are always posted down here, and no one from the other classes is allowed down here. We were given a tour because the blood elves chaperoning us and hotel staff said we should have been kept here.

Silvermoon is officially for the elite class community of the nation, but lower blood elves are needed to do all the labor and dirty work. The Atuells do not accommodate upper class blood elves, and are legally forbidden from accepting upper class guests, who are supposed to stay in fancier hotels that are located closer to where they need to be.

Low-class blood elves' homes are also massive apartment blocks run by Wymeus. Here, for everyone either residents or visitors, there is a strict curfew and violation warrants execution on the spot.

After the lengthy tour of the entire building which was much bigger than a city block, we were shown to our rooms and locked in for the night. Necklaces were handed out to us as permission to go out and use the bathroom facilities on our floor.

Me and six other extra-nationals lucked out- no Tavi's were rooming with us, and a guy, Jack, was handed the camera and ordered to film, and we still had to play the part of happy humans. But still the relief of having no one watching us for a few hours was great, and we could all just relax and breathe for the first time in months.

_«Here is your room, queo'duines. Pray to the Sun for everything and for this gracious permission to stay in these rooms!»_

_«Thank you, sir. I thank the Great Magister and Grand Magister.»_

After we took our beds, Tavi's from the local temple came in and were in ecstasy as they preached to us and the other Tavi's on our floor. They were kept locked up year round in a basement at the temple, and praying at swordpoint and were being let out since Light knows when and to see fellow Tavi's and people like us was nearly overstimulating for them.

We sang and listened for about two hours then they left.

I got up, checked out the room and even walked around on our floor to the bathrooms. There were no guards watching us, it was great. I mean there were crystal cameras and all everywhere but it still felt nice.

"_Check it out, we got soft beds, _[Bo touches the mattress]_ way softer than concrete flooring, but I sleep just as good on that. Look, blankets, Soft blankets and sheets made from duine hair. We even have a table at the end, just under the window, that little vertical slit of glass there. We got lights. Best part, no chains or shackles, that's just awesome."_

"_I know, right, they love us, they do."_

"_We're finally living up to their expectations. We're living the dream, bro."_

"_Wow, check that out, there's a TV in here. Does it work?"_

"_Uh, one channel. Music videos. Volume won't go up."_

First off, we were talking in script, because the camera was rolling, and there were tiny little microphones and bugs hidden in the walls. We kept speaking in Thalassian because we didn't want to blow our fortunate circumstances by speaking English. I thought that if we said so much as one word in English, guards would storm their way up and take us out of there.

The Blood Elves had no concern of women sharing the same room as guys. They figured we were well aware of the strict law against human interaction more than platonic; non physical levels. Despite whatever chemistry anyone had, we all kept our distance from eachother and just talked like loose friends. So they saw no need to separate genders. Same thing with Tavi's.

"_And this is the bathroom here. There's- wow, we got hot water. Flushing toilets, shower rooms. It's coed, no separate bathrooms for guys and girls, not that anyone would do anything in here. Omg, we got tooth brushes, and free soap. We're living luxury here, hehe."_

I think that night I actually got a full night's sleep. Five whole hours. Usually its 15 minutes to an hour that I get sleep if at all.

The next day, blood elves came up and ordered us to all take showers. Water is mixed with an antibacterial acid and smells foul. We were given fresh new extra-national robes- the green robes, brought in while the slave class people downstairs cleaned our stuff.

"_It's early morning, just after sunrise, and let's take a look at the city."_

The windows were very narrow slits in the walls, about two inches wide. We got a limited but dazzling view of the city from what we could see.

We weren't allowed to go anywhere without guards. In fact, we weren't allowed to leave until they came for us, then we had to go where they wanted to take us.

"_We're waiting for the bus to arrive, and we're going on a day trip. Can't wait to see what monuments or parks or things they want to show us."_


	11. 章10: Tranquillen

**400 Days in Quel'thalas ****章** **10**

[Propaganda Translation]: _"The full grace of the Sun and the Grand Magister has been fully bestowed on these two extra national duines. In the eyes of the Great Magister, they are queo'duines- destined for the great task of restoring peace and friendship with Azeroth._

_Bo Quinstrider and Amy Suaren, two foreign humans from outside Azeroth, have taken great leaps through their retribution, and reformation and have earned their place in the Sun's Light. To nurture these two duines and prepare them for their destined role as diplomats, they must be educated in full on everything in Quel'thalas so that they will be better able to convince and correct the traitor Sin'dorei of the Silver Covenant during talks."_

When you get your servitorship- that's citizenship for a slave, they give you a Thalassian name. Out of a perceived respect for Azerothian officials who hero'humans were to negotiate with, if we earn our way up, which Amy and I seemingly did, the reward was being allowed to use our original first names.

After the indoctrinal sessions, ceremonies and dinner parties in Silvermoon and the propaganda department making us famous, we fell into a routine of schooling and road trips. We stayed at Wymeus hotels in each city and town. In the morning, we were taught by lots of blood elves, local or a teacher assigned to be with us. In the afternoon, we were driven to any place- monuments, heritage sites, major buildings, factories, farms, production centers, natural landmarks; anything that could be shown as a key point of interest.

One of the first places they took us to was the Dead Scar.

**Talah Daararon - The Dead Scar**

The Dead Scar was trail of death and decay left by the Scourge, and it went all 750 miles from Lordaeron to Silvermoon. It was the path taken by Arthas as he invaded these lands.

Back then it looked from satellite view like a black scar stretching across the continent before the arco-magnetic shield covered Quel'thalas. Now, the blood elf apothecaries found out a way by using, testing and mixing blights with all sorts of microbes and chemicals and have found a way to destroy the first plague of undeath that saturated the scarred land. Anyone and anything that tried to get across was reduced to carrion in less than an hour. The apothecaries destroyed the plague and by using complex biological agents and processes, vegetation began to grow, completely hiding the Dead Scar, but the plants and animals were different to signify the scar. Even though the land is rich in plants and animals, the Blood Elves decided to keep the name the same.

Every ten miles from Silvermoon to the southern border is a monument honoring the thousands slain at each location along the Dead Scar. Restoring vegetation here is a major triumph of the Blood Elves.

[Propaganda translation]:

"_Burning fervor has aided our apothecaries in developing new feats to eliminate the Plague of Undeath in the Dead Scar, and allow for the return of wildlife to the Dead Scar. No more will living things die and become carrion. This is a triumphant achievement and sings praise of Tyndistor Sin'scothar!"_

**Arbar medo Asme – Education is Important**

Much of the schooling we had, the Blood Elves talked about their version of history of Quel'thalas, and it differs hugely from what you'll hear elsewhere in Azeroth.

In the beginning, humans of Lordaeron were a major enemy, and secretly aided the Horde, and then they created the plague of undeath and turned everything in Lordaeron and Quel'thalas into Scourge. In the 4th war, the Alliance and Silver Covenant were out to destroy the Scourge then the Horde, especially Blood Elves. Both the Horde and Alliance are seen as traitors and aggressors, and meddling imperialists, always seeking to undermine the Blood Elves.

They viewed the Forsaken as the enemy because they used to be the humans who brought forth the Scourge, and sought to destroy the Forsaken and attacked, triggering the 5th War, but they say that the Forsaken attacked first, bent on turning all the Blood Elves into undead in order to expand their own nation. They treated the end of the 5th War as a triumphant victory since the blood elves literally brought back the Royal Apothecary Society- everyone and every thing. Second, they brought back millions of undead as slaves and using them, the blood elves built the new sunwell.

In school, we sat in locked off class rooms with guards keeping us separate from the blood elf students, and here, we'd be taken on a crash course through a general curriculum of what they teach blood elf kids.

The school environment was all about uniformed confomity. All blood elves, teachers and students, wore uniforms and it was rote learning by massive memorization. So much as a failure or screw up meant brutal punishment.

**Sunwell # 248, Sa'krow**

[Propaganda translation]: _"To ensure Quel'thalas is amply nurtured and supplied with ample amounts of arcane energy, Telkar Sin'scothar handed down to our scientists and sorcerers the ingenious idea that arcane can be produced from natural Sunlight. It is willed by the Sun that the Sin'dorei make use of his gift to provide for all the infinite source of energy. Never again would the Sin'dorei have to risk their health by drawing arcane from dangerous forms of magic!"_

_«We're a tour of Sunwell 248, it's a smaller facility, about the size of a typical nuclear power station. It's hardly noticeable because the actual arcane well is underground. It is connected to the big giant Sunwell to the north, and can this place can be controlled from there.»_

The way the new Sunwell reactors work is that they take in compressed particles of light, or photons into a thick glowing goop called _shornar_, and then break photons down into smaller particles called arcons. Arcons appear as this radioactive powder that is so fine you won't feel it when you touch it. Arcons behave like photons but can be used to make magic and create mana fuel. Arcane particles act as energy, AND matter. They will flow along adamantite cables like electricity and power up homes, and machines. On the other hand, arcons, when not in motion will fall to the ground like dust, and can be piped as a liquid through a massive network of underground pipes.

Blood Elves can with stand arcane radiation which is like gamma rays x 1000. Without the proper proofing potions everyone else will get severe acute radiation sickness and die within days of exposure. Blood Elves have found a way to cure radiation sickness and after coming here, I got pretty ill, and the guides pretended not to notice, then they cured me with a heal spell that felt more like ten thousand volts surging through me. So they do let people suffer for a while.

The Blood Elves compress light particles by absorbing sunlight with these giant-ass solar panels made of magnetically powered solid-plasma material called shornar. Light particles are absorbed then sucked down into a machine that compresses photons into a dense solid form that weighs nearly a kilogram per cubic foot. Magnetic forces are used to keep this stuff packed tightly, or otherwise, it would explode and blow the whole place up. Light produces heat and you got a nuclear fireball if the magnetic containment system or whatever craps out. And this sludge of photons is piped or trucked to sunwell reactors and power plants up and down the country.

Light is pretty much a clean source of energy, and the Blood Elves could have used light alone to power the whole country, but arcane provides nearly a thousand times more energy. Arcane is renewable, and when the arcane is spent, it is sent back and recycled.

"_This is absolutely amazing. While we're all plundering the environment in vain to obtain energy sources like oil or coal, these blood elves have defied the limits of physics we thought were impregnable, and they have harnessed light and turned into a major source of energy. We use light too, but only in natural form, and solar panels don't generate a lot of power from it, but here there's enough power from a single Sunwell reactor that could power all of New York city for up to five years before you'd have to pump in some more of this shorenar stuff."_

The pipes and tanks holding shornar and arcane are opaque because this stuff is harmful to even look at. If you looked at a block of shornar, you would still be blasted with so much wave radiation, you'd puke, then drop dead. The magnetic forces used encase the shornar and prevent photons from getting out. We see things because photons are constantly coming into our eyes. So without seeing photons coming or going, it's neither dark or bright; you just see some form of light gray. Many people see it differently, and because the nerves have trouble registering what you're looking at you get a pretty nasty headache.

For transport, the Blood Elves have found solid ozone to make good insulation material. Using arco-magnetics, the blood elves can gather ozone molecules and compress them into a solid, rock-like substance. Arcane binds the molecules together, so the heat wouldn't blow the ozone blocks to gas. The massive containers made from arscanized ozone store the photon-sludge. To boot, a sheet of lead encases the whole thing and is covered by enchanted eternium.

**Dlutfairtiochta'churi - Solidarity Enforcement**

Propaganda translation: "_Like a body that needs proper blood flow, the entity of the Sin'dorei need to circulate properly in local areas and across the country. Tyndistor Sin'scothar once said that all Sin'dorei need to be able to move freely between work, home, school, the markets and other great places their local area has to offer. _

_To make sure that travel serves best the Sin'dorei, the Eternal Magister declared to the head of national transportation that Sin'dorei must always travel together and be among friends. Never should a Sin'dorei be left to travel alone. Our Father is infinite in his wisdom from the Sun and never fails to share his gifts to the Sin'dorei."_

Nowhere in Azeroth do you see public transit so regimented or controlling. Everywhere in Quel'thalas, you never see anyone driving their own crystal-hover cars. I've never seen a single blood elf walking by him or herself. They always move in groups of two or three minimum. If someone has no one to walk with, a seemingly friendly Red Guard will accompany you on the way, or others will call out and say, "Hey, come over here and walk with us before they see you!"

The basic flow of coming and going from here to there has been literally choreographed. Blood elves new to a town will stay with the groups even if it means not being able to get home, say for example if you and four others walk by your apartment block and you are more than 50 feet from the door, you don't go home, you stay with the group. Blood elves jump from group to group, and its almost like having to jump floating rocks that keep moving until it is safe enough to jump onto a solid platform.

For them, its almost automatic. While we were in school in Tranquillian City, our guides took us on walking tours around the city, and we would be watching the blood elves as they walked by. This one woman was on her way home from work. Her home was right in front of a bus stop. She walks with another woman and the two split apart. So this blood elf proceeds to enter the door of the building when three more come out. Then she sees a blood knight or a paladin walking by and gets spooked. The others snap at her and she quickly joins them to shake off the attention of the stern-faced paladin, so she got on the bus with them and it took off.

There's this policy that one isn't supposed to be on his own and left to his own thoughts. The state religion dictates that if you're on your own long enough, your own thoughts will destroy you, and to keep everyone safe from themselves, they are always kept together, and their brains are constantly being bombarded with conversation, group mentality, and all that.

The group has a higher authority over a single blood elf, and by law, that lone blood elf must join the group and engage in conversation and stick with them. He or she would have to negotiate a path that goes by his house so he can get home. Blood elves native to a local area have this down pat, while new ones have to integrate in this collective swirling group mentality.

The reason for this solidarity enforcement is easy to figure out. It is to suppress individuality and free independent thought. Blood Elves are very intelligent, and even if fully brainwashed, can still think objectively if something strikes them as not right or ususal.

And those who break off from a group at the wrong time or walk on their own, they are quickly arrested and taken away. It's kind of sad if you think about it, because while everyone seems to be all together and friends and all that, each blood elf could be more lost and lonely than anyone else.

To be allowed to walk on your own for a set time and distance is a hard-to-get privilege. Unofficially, most blood elves can walk as much as 20 feet or 15 seconds before the guards move in and chase them back to the group. Based on class, job, family, you have to negotiate a license to walk on your own, even if you're a friggin' mail carrier, you have to be walking with another blood elf as you deliver the mail.

When you live at home, sometimes the state forces you to live with a roomate, pending where you are. In other places we've been to, we heard from local SDFC members that if you were to live on your own, you would end up in a state sanctioned arranged (forced) marriage with no right to refuse. If you got relocated, the people in the next town would ususally pick a wife or a husband for you and by law you had to accept.

**"The National Tracks"**

The transit system in Quel'thalas is huge, it's beyond huge, as it's the only way blood elves can get anywhere, most of the traffic on the streets and highways will be buses. The system of bus routes is class based, and each route, and even the models of buses are reserved for designated classes. Same goes for the subway trains, rail cars and trolleys. Because you have to stay in groups, the rapid transit system is dangerous. At certain bus loops or subway stations, blood elves who got on the wrong bus will encounter the guards who demand from them a permit for traveling however far. On top of that you got the zealots and paladins, warriors, death knights, blood nights, secret police, rogues all watching you the whole way.

The Blood Elves plainly named the nationwide transit system the 'National Tracks,' whatever that means in Thalassian. It is considered another great and glorius feature of Quel'thalas.

**An Evening at Orillian's Apartment, Tranquillien City**

We spent an evening in the apartment of an SDFC member named Orillian who personally owned Tavi as his slaves.

During the visit, Orillian was also visited by a government official who came to lecture his son and daughter, and they came in and sat the kids down and showed them a video on the arcane TV about how to walk around in groups outside.

The apartment block was 90 floors up, he lived on the 74th floor. The apartments of middle class blood elves are plain. Even though they have the money for consumer goods, guards, inquisitors, loyalty ensurance officials come to the home to make sure the person in question hasn't stocked up on material goods. For example you can't have too many ornaments, or decorations. Wall decorations are all up to a the city government's Residential Moderator Group, they come in, and decorate your apartment the way they want. You don't even own the place you live at, instead, it is owned by a local branch of the state. You live there because the housing group or whoever put you there.

You work at least 10 hours a day wherever, then you gotta find your way home through what I called the group march, and as soon as you get home, 20 blood elf officials come knocking on your door and barge in to inspect your place; to see if you've kept it clean, kept the pictures of the Sin'scothar dynasty clean, eaten all your rations, prayed, and so on. They come in, check the cupboards and sink, making sure Orillian and his kids didn't stash any more food than a jar of weird looking trail mix, at the same time the three of them were being grilled on the spot whether they're were being pious enough. They go through all your belongings and if they're satisfied, they leave. If not you're in for a beating or even execution.

Then of course, he had to explain to them why there were humans in the apartment and show them the papers and prove he was the owner of the two Tavi's in here and that Amy and I were the SDFC's prodigies. The officials almost got explosive over seeing us in here, because it is blasphemy for an extra-national human to be in the very "private" home of a Sin'dorei. Orillian had to fast talk his way out of getting beaten by the guards.

After the inspectors all left, Orillian could finally sit and relax, and I sensed the weariness, not just from what had happened but all the bullshit he's had to deal with.

Orillian: _«You get used to this, then you really become weary. The average Sin'dorei will work ten hours a day, and then come home to this ruthless inspection on a near-daily basis. But we must persevere, for the authorities are guided by the Sun…»_

That last part was a lie. Orillian only said it to save his own ass for when the video footage was viewed later.

**Meals on Wheels…sort of.**

"_Working class Sin'dorei must concentrate the majority of their energy on the daily task at hand for the good of the nation. After work, they will go to the bufisanzo and dine on a delicious and nutritious meal that will nourish and energize them for the next day."_

When I was a house servant, it was for an upper class family who brought food home from the markets. Working class blood elves- that means blue collar- have no right to go out and buy their own food. Instead rations are served on a daily basis, usually at work or elsewhere.

Tranquillian is a massive heavy industrial city, and the government controls all food supplies that come in from the farmlands. The authorities control every aspect of a worker's diet. They decide what you eat for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, and for low-working class blood elves, it's just dinner.

Most meals a blood elf worker eats in Tranquillian are at this place called the bufisanzo, or giant cafeteria. Workers will go from work to one of the huge bath houses where they can clean and swim a set circuit, and then after passing an inspection by the bath house's staff, they can go to the bufisanzo place and are served a set meal. You go in, show them your class gem, and they give you the designated food. Everyone eats here at least three times a week, even upper class blood elves who could be served their food at work but the state forces them to eat with the lowbies. Humans, tavi, slaves or prodigies are not segregated. To prevent discontent, we were given straight up black blood tofu, but it was diluted into a paste with water. I almost cried when I had to eat that shit gain.

Before eating, the blood elf workers all had to sing a hymn in unison with a priest and say grace before digging into the chow. And they got people walking around the whole place making sure every single man and woman is eating everything on their plate.

_«Ugh…I think this food just burned a hole in my stomach…oh geez, I don't feel so good…Praise Sin'scothar…hwugh!»_ *Bo pukes, the other human slaves quickly scoop the vomit off the floor and eat it before a blood elf supervisor shows up. The nearby Tavi's who had been conditioned to be silent and say nothing.*

ᝌ


	12. 章11: High Sun Festival

**400 Days in Quel'thalas # 11**

Over the course of the next few months, we continued our schooling, from non-stop Thalassian language lessons to the history and 'culture' of blood elf society. We were taken to hundreds of cities and towns accross the country. Of course this was not the typical cultural road trip. Each step of the way we were forced to engage in activities with the blood elves and Tavi's at each school and work place we went to. A camera crew followed us, documenting the 'journey of the reformed humans through the splendor of Quel'thalas,' and videotaping us practically every minute. Even when we were asleep, a blood elf with a camera would come in and film us or take pictures.

**High Sun Festival - Christmas time in Quel'thalas!**

Every July, the Blood Elves have their national holiday that goes on for nearly a whole month. It's called the High Sun Festival or in Thalassian, 'Quel'Sola', and is held on the section of the year that they believe the Sun came into existance, and has shined high and bright on Quel'thalas every July ever since. For the Blood Elves, this is their major holiday, and it's bigger than Christmas. There's music, there's parties, song, and dance, and monster shitloads of food everywhere. There's fireworks and concerts every night. Our last day in Tranquillen, the air force that uses arcane powered fighter aircraft and even dragonhawks held big ass Arirang-style air show above the city. They formed words and pictures in the sky, and when you see 100,000 aircraft flying around spewing out rainbows of light, it is one hell of a spectacular light show. Two planes shoot out missiles into the sky, but these rockets are programmed not to hit any targets, instead they shot around the sky, and even through the streets, blazing out bright jets of red, blue, and green and pretty much dancing with eachother in the air. Another jet shot out like 50 missiles, and they acted like a school of fish forming shapes of animals, then blowing up into a major fireworks burst.

If there's one good thing about Quel'thalas its that these Blood Blves know how to throw a damn good party. For a few weeks out of a year of hard labor, nearly everyone can take a break, take a load off, go out, and enjoy the festivities, and pretty much have fun, just be sure you don't walk into the wrong party or cross paths with the inquisitors.

But for slaves, live and undead, High Sun means more excrutiating hard labor. The lower classes do all the work setting the whole thing up as directed by the local officials. And if anyone fails, they are killed and chopped up, and other blood elves are snatched and put to work to prove their loyalty. For them, this is the annual hell, and they dread High Sun, but they will never dare admit that.

During High Sun, we were also put to work, but because we were the 'reformed hero humans,' we just had to make cookies, or plant a garden in front of a press crew and cheering audience. I knew for everyone else who was a human or low class blood elf, it was way worse. I didn't need to be reminded and I remembered how bad shit labor can get.

**Ni'medo Fifalr! It's Snowing!**

[Propaganda Translation]:_ "Thanks to the ingenious work of the Sin'dorei as directed by Grand Magister Tel'kar Sin'scothar, rain and snow can be delivered where it is needed or necessary. The formation of rain clouds is under direct control of the Weather Brigade. The important precipitation of water is no longer an unnecessary inconvenience to the Sin'dorei as is outside Quel'thalas._

_Controlled rain clouds are produced and directed over agricultural fields on mainland and our floating islands above to deliver enough water to keep our crops plentiful and healthy. In special times during the year, it is a pleasure to see our land bathed in snow, but not the freezing snow from outside. Snow is produced using a mix of harmless sublimating mixtures of nutrients. These nutrients form small flakes and can be carried and released without the use of clouds. The special ingredient is light from the great Sun that will turn these droplets into flakes and let them fall to the ground. Young Sin'dorei children can play in the snow without ever becoming wet and cold. The annual rain breaks this snow down into nutrients consumed by plants or can be collected and stored as a spicy food after the festival ends. Praise be to the Sin'scothars!"_

Nowhere else in Azeroth, is there snow during summer. And it's not just frozen water snow. Blood Elf alchemists have mixed together this weird sugary substance into dried micro-flakes by Sunlight- the magic ingredient being photons. They call this stuff fifalr. Fifalr is pretty much a flakey white powder that falls as snow to the ground. During High Sun Festival, the Blood Elves play in it, or make sculptures out of it. They go skiing, snowboarding, they do all kinds of weird winter sports, but this stuff isn't cold. The typical temperature here in Quel'thalas is 22* Celsius, and fifalr is room temperature.

And after the festival ends, blood elf workers come in and scoop all this artificial snow into bags and sell it as food. Yes, it's food for blood elves. It's almost like a spice. A huge valuable commodity. And, seeing the land covered in this edible snow, it really is a spectacular sight that really makes Quel'thalas look as beautiful as it seems cracked up to be. Even the people laboring to run the festivities nationwide seem to be more upbeat from looking outside and gazing in wonder at the splendor of this artificial snow.

*Bo tastes a cookie covered in fifalr

_"Mmm, this is good. Tastes like vanilla. These are cookies made from red wheat, and dragonhawk milk butter, coated in fifalr. Really good snack."_

During High Sun, our SDFC minders received a call from the higher-ups in Silvermoon saying that if we were to be ambassadors or representatives of the Blood Elves, we were going to have to advertise for them, and the first thing I advertised was the snow cookie. Amy and I were tasked with speaking and talking about the wonders we were told to advertise, and our first segment of the new propaganda video was on the High Sun festival. On top of that, I, myself, was instructed to even speak English, as the video would be sold at the SDFC's office in Dalaran. Gal was also there, armed with a loaded gun, ready to shoot me in the face if I said a single bad thing about Quel'thalas. but on the flip side, I was permitted to speak naturally, as the Blood Elves in charge of the 'Human Relations' board figured I'd make things sound better.

_"And here it is, the land covered in fifalr; enchanted with beauty during High Sun Festival"_

_"Every July 15 is Hugh Sun Day, where all Sin'dorei sit down to feast on a juicy hawkstrider roast..."_

Amy was also in many ads and commercials, but she was restricted to speak Thalassian; she was not allowed to speak English. By that point the whole language was drilled into our brains, and we were speaking it fluently- at the expense of our other memories, mainly of our past lives. Our food and drink was spiked with a supplement that would slowly chip away at our memory so we could learn new stuff. If we stayed there long enough, we would have completely forgotten our past lives before coming to the blood elf kingdom.

One perk of High Sun is that during the holidays, even the live slave class are allowed to eat basic alternative foods and are even barred from eating black blood tofu.

**Osaatheb Osa'dash: Doral lo'wyrefe - How to Avoid Forced Marriage**

[Propaganda Translation]: _"To ensure the success and harmony and preserve Sin'dorei happiness and the future, our brilliant match makers and family maintenance enforcement agents marry blood elves together and have them carry out a plan to assemble their family for a long lasting future."_

Marriage is a big thing in Quel'thalas, and it is a state regulated thing. Usually, blood elves within their own class can marry, but they must apply to be married and approved by the state. On top of that, 'free marriage' as it is called accounts to only 20-30% of all marriages in a given area.

In Tranquillen, 90% of marriages are forced. Single blood elves are paired up with others and forced to marry each other or face death. Most marriages are controlled by the upper class elves, who may arrange with others in their status for marriages of their children to picking blood elves from the lower tiers of society.

Marriage arrangements where blood elves are handpicked by the higher ups override a marriage between two willing blood elves. So pretty much, marriage is another terrifying means of control. They don't look it, but blood elves, typically those without the say in an arranged marriage, are shit scared.

During the holidays, we stayed at Orillien's apartment. He's the officer of the SDFC put in charge of watching Amy and I while we were here. One evening we were hanging out watching TV, and there was a loud sharp repeated banging on the door. Orillien had us hide then the Red Guards burst in. With hardly so much as a word, they grabbed him and took him away. All they said was, "hey! You are needed, come with us!" and he was gone.

In the dead of night, Orillien was taken to the family maintenance branch of the population control department. He was chosen by the government at the request of an elite family to be married to an official's daughter. Obviously Orillien didn't refuse as he valued his life and knew what would happen if he did. Orillien was ordered to quit the SDFC and he was relocated to Asa'qais, the city where his future wife lived.

Later that night, the Red Guards and another SDFC official came for us and we were taken to the local Wymeus hotel. I had to fast talk the Red Guards and just barely convinced them that we were on cultural learning so we wouldn't be fried for being in a blood elf's apartment.

[Propaganda radio translation]: _"Her Majesty, Grand Magistrix Qocain Sin'scothar decreed that humans be allowed to marry as sanctioned by the Sun. The practice of marriage by humans shows their effort in their loyalty and faith to the Sun and the kingdom. If properly controlled and supervised by the Sin'dorei, all will go well._

_The Grand Magistrix also decreed that humans who have come from outside Quel'thalas and have reformed themselves and submit to the faith of the Sun, must be married quickly but never to another foreign human as humans are likely to corrupt each other. Instead, an extra-national must be lawfully married to a Tavi to secure their bond and place in our fair kingdom."_

The next morning the SDFC took us on a fieldtrip to a chapel on the edge of town, and the M-word came up. I always thought humans were forbidden to marry in Quel'thalas, but now its not only ok to marry, but humans are forced to marry- and be legally cut off from any possible chance of leaving the country. Extra-national humans are still forbidden to marry eachother, say; I couldn't marry Amy because we were both foreigners, so instead what they do is they have you married to a Tavi. And once you're locked in, you'll never be allowed to go home.

The Blood Elves reward good Tavi's by having them married. Usually it's two Tavi's paired up as chosen by a match maker or their owners, or if they're lucky, they are rewarded by being allowed to choose each other on rare occasions. But when outsiders like me and Amy are concerned, the Tavi's are allowed to pick us for marriage, and we have no say in the matter, unless we want to invoke their wrath.

**Sunwing Chapel**

_«So, uh we're going into this chapel place, as you can see, we're of a big group of foreign humans from around Tranquillen, being brought in to be married off to Tavi's. This is not only to reward them for their…excellence in servitude for the Sin'dorei, but to prevent us from leaving Quel'thalas, as laws forbid married humans from leaving. Belore help us…»_

Marriage for humans here is a completely different institution; in fact, it is way more controlled and regulated than marriage in countries like North Korea or Saudi Arabia. In NK for example, if Kim Jong Il so much as suggests you marry someone there, you damn well married them. In SA, women are subservient to men and must wear head-to-toe robes and are forbidden from driving when they go out. Display of affection in either of these countries is forbidden.

Here in Quel'thalas, its way more restricted. When two married humans are together, they must be chaperoned by a Blood Elf, or at least in a group of five or more. This is to deny any privacy and prevent humans from being romantic or intimate with eachother. Keep in mind that the blood elves view us as pests; even their own Tavi's. There is even a strict written code on physical contact alone. Each hour, the couple is forbidden to hold hands for longer than five minutes. Other than that, spouses may hi-five, shake hands twice, or pat eachother on the back to assert to others that they are married. Kissing and touching of any other means is strictly forbidden; all to prevent couples from entering intimate levels, and ultimately sex and possible reproduction, for which they would be crucified. And if you even touch your Tavi spouse, they'll freak out like you just raped them.

They are allowed to kiss only once, and that is the ceremonial kiss in the vows and 'you-may-kiss-the-bride' bit, and that is a quick peck, not a long make-out kind of kiss.

Tavi's have been genetically engineered not to be able to produce, in fact they have either defunct or no reproduction systems that have all the hormones, etc. So pretty much they are just like children, mentally too.

And it's not like you get married and put up in a place to live together. After the 'wedding'. The two humans are taken back to their owners, and the only thing representing their marriage is either rings or bracelets made by the SFDC. And they may not see each other for a week or a month, or even longer.

So we were brought in and sat down and preachers preached, and the zealots came and we sang and got all hyped up. We spent the day pretty much being kids- the Tavi's having the time of their lives, and us extra-nationals doing our best to pretend we're having fun but really running around in panic mode with no way out of this jam.

Towards the end of the day, the Blood Elves sat us down and began carrying out the ceremonies. They had already taken notes from Tavi's who wanted to choose their 'spouses,' and now the Blood Elves were calling out people's names and having them matched up.

This group of singing Blood Elves from the temple or church were chanting and preaching so I executed a very risky and extremely dangerous escape plan. I tapped Amy on the shoulder and whispered to her, "Do as I do,"

And I began to pray and pretend like I was going into a trance as if I was being possessed by God- excuse me, the Sun.

Then I heard the match maker guy up front calling my name and I stood up, just running off scripture verses and, 'praise the Sun,' non stop and pretended I didn't hear him. The Tavi's looked at us with the disturbed look on their faces and the Blood Elves in the room started getting really pissed at us, then the priestess in the room shouts out, "Don't touch them! Belore's communing with them! We must let them receive their revelations undisturbed!"

And I just kept it going again and again, and rocked in my seat, stood up, sat down, while the match maker guy kept marrying off humans. Towards the end, it was getting late, and the Blood Elves were pretty looked at me and Amy and were like 'screw this!"

They didn't want to deal with us, so Gal came in and snatched us both and took us outside, then she got grilled by a preacher and warned not to do anything to us, She looked pissed, even though she's talented with hiding it.

The inquisitionist and priests actually believed Amy and I were being touched by Belore and seemed kind of envious it was us and not them, after all they were heavy in their faith their whole lives, and I faked my way out of a forced marriage!

I said that the Sun was reaching out to me and that I could not hear or see anyone. They asked what the revelation was, and I plainly said, 'I want to serve the Sun,' and they believed it! I didn't even expect that to work, and looking back on how I tricked the Blood Elves into, either forgetting to marry us to Tavi partners, or putting it off, I still laugh my ass off about it.


End file.
